Fire Moon Academy
by Yoi no Chi
Summary: Sakura and Zetsu are twins who enroll in a ninja academy. They met awesome people and make enemies. The students fear them but what a group decided they want to find out their past? Join Sakura, Zetsu as they try to find love, awesomeness and cheesecubes!
1. Enrolling

Me: Oi! And welcome to the first chapter of Fire Moon Academy! -Streamers are thrown in air!-

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto OR llamas

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()())(()

The Headmaster of Fire Moon Academy coughed. "Y-You want to enroll?" Before him were two fifteen year olds, a boy and a girl. The boy narrowed his gold eyes. "That is what I said, must I repeat it?" His ripped muscles tensed.

The Headmaster gulped, glancing at the female only to receive a stony stare. "Not at all, Haruno-san. If you don't mind me asking but why do you want to enroll? You clearly don't need the training and the semester has all ready started," the man stumbled out, trying to remember that they were in his office but the icy stares of honeydew and gold made him feel like it was theirs.

The girl placed her elbows on her knees and her chin on her entwined hands; a pose that scared him so. "Lee-san, we have always wanted to go to this academy but could never afford it so we took back-breaking jobs and now you are telling us we can't get in because we don't look like we need the training? That is appalling!" the girl hissed, her eyes flashed crimson in a hidden rage.

The headmaster swallowed harshly. "Ah, yes," he began with a fumble of his papers, "It seems as though we have two empty spaces left, lucky you. If you would, please come back Monday, everything should be in order then."

The teens nodded. "Do we pay you right now or what?" the boy asked. For some reason headmaster Lee didn't understand, the boy's voice frightened him. "Oh, no need, just think of it as a scholarship," Mr. Lee played off with a quick wave of his hand.

The teens shared small smirks with each other and stood. "Thank you, Lee-san, we shall return on Monday," the girl told, dipping her head gracefully. And with that, they turned to leave. When they were almost out the door Lee remember something, "Oh and, Sakura and Zetsu, welcome to Fire Moon Academy." Sakura and Zetsu briefly nodded their heads before heading out the door.

After they left, the headmaster let out a sigh he did not know he was holding. He slouched in his chair; this was turning into a more troublesome year than he thought. Though he had yet to find out how much truth his words held.

-(line of awesomeness)-

The weekend came and went and Monday morning had arrived. Monday morning found the two siblings from Friday in Headmaster Lee's office, preparing for their first day of school.

"Here are your class schedules and dorm keys. I am sorry to inform you that due to the shortage of rooms, you will have two roommates instead of one. Sakura, your room number is 205 and your roommates are Konan and Tenten. Zetsu, yours is 217 and you will be bucking with Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara. You both will be in the South Wing. Oh and I must tell you, the South Wing and the West Wing do not get along very well so it would be best to stay away from them. I am also sorry to say that the Uniform Mistress is sick so you wouldn't get your uniforms until next Tuesday," enlightened headmaster Lee, still uneasy about the twins.

He glanced at his watch and jumped. "You are late for your first class. Off you go!" He ushered them out the door while shouting directions and slammed the door shut. Sakura shook her head; an amused smile graced her lips. "That was strange, don't you think?"

Zetsu chuckled, "Aye, it was. Now where did he say our class was?" His sister scratched her chin and looked at their schedules. "I believe he said it was somewhere in the North Wing." Zetsu shrugged, "Lead the way, captain."

They wandered through the giant hallways until they came upon a room that said, "Defense Training." The sign was made of gold and the words were carved in by what seemed like a kunai. The twins looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. Sakura pushed the door open, surprised to find it made out of bamboo.

The classroom was different than the ones they have seen before. Instead of the normal desks and chalkboard, the room was actually outdoors with bamboo surround in it-most likely used to separate the classes- and it was grass padded. There was no roof so the sun could shine freely into the room. Random trees were spread throughout the place elegantly. And shadows were tossed around thanks to the sun.

"Finally, the last of the students have come!" a voice shouted from one of the trees. A man with a black bandana wrapped around his head leaped down from his perch in a tree. His long leather coat swayed from the impact.

His face was riddled was with scars from many bloody battles. His ebony eyes narrowed whilst looking at the new students. "Headmaster Lee has told me about you," he sneered. "Class, show yourselves!"

Suddenly, about twenty students appeared; coming out of the trees and some parts of the tall grass. Sakura rolled her eyes, unimpressed. She glanced at Zetsu, he was the same. The teacher frowned at their indifferent faces; he had wanted them to show at least one emotion.

His frown deepened when he saw they were not wearing their uniforms. Instead, the boy was wearing a black t-shirt with, "Silence is Golden but Duct Tape is Silver" in gray, dark jeans and tall, black converses with neon green laces. The girl had on a plain coal-colored tang top and camouflage military pants that were stuffed into her black combat boots. They were supposed to be wearing a black Chinese button shirt- the buttons silver-, black kung fu pants and standard ninja shoes.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniforms?" Ibiki barked. "Apparently, the Uniform Mistress is sick so we won't get them until next Tuesday," Sakura answered while sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. It was then that Ibiki realized that she was more playful than her twin.

"Alright, state your names for the class." The siblings looked at each other and Zetsu spoke, "I am Haruno Zetsu and she," he pointed to the rosette who waved, "is Haruno Sakura." His voice was deep and chilling; some of the students even shivered.

"Now that that's done line up, South Wing and North Wing shall be across from each other. The same goes for West and East," ordered Ibiki sharply. Everyone was secretly watching to see where the siblings would go. The West Wing students right away glared when they saw them stand next to the South. The Students from the South Wing smirked and gave the West the middle finger.

"Now," the teacher thundered, "Take a good look at the person before you, he or she is going to be your fighting rival for the rest of the year."

Sakura gazed at her "rival", she had on the standard North uniform-everything was white except the shirt buttons which were silver. The rosette looked in disgust when she caught sight of the girl's cleavage.

The girl was a redhead with red eyes. "Hello, I'm Karin," the girl introduced, uninterested. "Sakura." Karin rolled her eyes in a whatever way. Sakura glanced at Zetsu to see if he had the same bad luck, he did not.

Zetsu stared blankly at the boy in front of him, he had jet black hair shaped in a chicken-butt form and had onyx-colored eyes.

"Sasuke."

"Zetsu."

They both nodded then went back to ignoring each other.

"Not even think about it, Sasuke-kun is _mine._" The rosette turned back towards her rival. "Wasn't even going to," stated the Haruno. Karin grinned, "_Good_."

"Students, it is time for you to fight your rival. Sakura, Karin, you are up first." The other students made a ring and the girls went inside. The girls stood next to Ibiki. "There are three rules! One: no killing," Ibiki glanced at Sakura, knowing what she was thinking, "Two: You must stay inside the ring and three: you have to pin your rival down for ten seconds in order to win. You may begin!"

The girls bowed and began. Karin started things off with a round house kick aimed for Sakura's head. The Haruno dodged at the last second and grabbed her foot. With a single pull, Karin went tumbling towards her.

By the time Karin's face was in range, Haruno's fist was ready. Karin went flying back and skidded to the ground. She tried to stand up but before she could, Sakura was there. She kicked her rival a good five feet in the air. As the redhead was coming down, Sakura grabbed her neck and slammed her to the floor.

A small crater appeared below the girl. Karin thrashed around but could not break away from Haruno's stone grip. Finally, ten seconds were up and Sakura won.

Karin shakily made her way to an empty seat. She had seen this glint in Sakura's eyes. It was not easy to describe but to put it in a few words, death, murder, demonic. She did not know where the Harunos came from but it had to be some place very dark and twisted.

"Zetsu, Sasuke!"

As Sasuke went into the ring, Karin could not help but pray for his safety.

-(Line of awesomeness)-

Zetsu stepped out of the classroom with Sakura next to him. "I think that went well, right?" Sakura grinned, placing her hands behind her head. Zetsu rolled his eyes. "I can't believe they were so weak! I thought this was going to be challenging!" He thumped himself on the head.

Sakura frowned, "hey! At least you got an acceptable opponent! I had little Miss Sasuke-kun!" Both Harunos scrunched their nose at the thought of the foolhardy redhead. Zetsu, quick to change the subject before they threw up, asked, "What class do we have next?"

Sakura looked at their schedule, "Taijutsu One with Gai." The siblings paused. "Isn't he the youth guy….?" Zetsu mumbled. Sakura shook her head, "it's _probably_ someone else…."

()(()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me: We are open to your reviews and ideas!

Eddie: This one of those stories were the reviewers get to be awesome!

Me: Yeah, AWESOME!

O.o click the button!


	2. Races, Foods and a Guy Named Deidara

Me: Sorry for not updating sooner -rubs back of neck sheepishly- my birthday was on the tenth so I didn't have the time to update!

Eddie: We greatly enjoy your ideas and will use them in later chapters!

Me: I don't own Naruto or llamas -cries-

Important note:

Instead of the regularage stuff like freshman,sophomore, junior, senior, it goes like this, genin, chunin, Jonin, ANBU. Okay, got that? Great, that should makes things much easier.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()())())()()()())()()()())()()())(())()()

"Heeeellllloooooo!" shouted a man in green spandex. The twins blinked. Sakura stared as the man ran at them happily; the background _somehow_ turned into a sunset. The siblings turned to each other with a nod.

When heart-eyed Gai was within a foot of them, they swiftly parted and elbowed his back. "It's so good to see such youthfulness!" Gai cried, his face buried in dirt. "Aye, it's good to see you too," Zetsu smirked; it was nice to see that Gai has not changed.

Gai bounced up. "I have not seen such youthful faces in years! How are you enjoying Fire Moon Academy?" Sakura grinned, "It's great but the students are weak." Zetsu nodded, "it's just pathetic." "That because they are chunin and you guys are roughly ANBU. But don't fear; they shall catch up by the time I'm done with them!" Gai yelled the last part so the class could hear.

He then galloped off to talk with some other students. Sakura snickered while Zetsu shook his head; same old Gai. Zetsu nudged his sister on the arm. "What?" "Have you noticed that the orange-haired guy keeps staring at us?"

Sakura looked, sure enough; a boy with orange hair was staring at them. "He's probably just curious," she suggested with a rub of her chin. Zetsu snorted but didn't say anything. He, instead, made a mental note to keep an eye on him.

"Class, attention! We have two new students!" whispers broke out of the class, "Shush! They are Haruno Zetsu and Haruno Sakura. For those who don't know, Zetsu is the one with the youthful green hair and Sakura's the one with the awesome pink hair. If you still don't know who they are, I have failed at being your sensei!" He cried whilst the class sweat-dropped.

"Okay, moving on, today shall be a surprise test of youth! You are going to do ten laps around the room then twenty laps on your hands!" Gai boasted with an 8-wit grin and thumbs up. Zetsu and Sakura smirked at each other. "The usual?" Sakura asked. "Oh yeah."

Abruptly, the siblings took off, racing around the large room. Four seconds later, they were done with the ten laps and now on their hands. It only took about ten seconds before they were in front of Gai, finished.

Gai sobbed in approval while the rest of the class was stunned. "Who won?" the twins questioned at the same time. They glared at each other. Gai scratched his chin. "Well, Sakura did but Zetsu had more youth. It's only fair to say it was a tie." The Harunos rolled their eyes but nodded. They would race again… and on a more fitting field.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Sakura yawned and leaned into Zetsu. "I'm _hungry_," she whined. Zetsu sighed, "What am I suppose to do about it?" "Get food," came his short reply. He rolled his eyes; a habit that he seemed to picked up on when coming to the school.

The boy looked at his schedules; they had the same classes why did they need two? His eyes lit up. "We are in luck, we have lunch next." Sakura did a whoop and ran down the hall. She stopped and embarrassedly turned around.

"Uh, where is it?" Zetsu shrugged, "It's supposed to be in the middle of the school." The rosette ah'ed and threw her twin over her shoulder. She sped away, swiftly and silently like lightning.

Sakura was always the faster one but that was only without jutsu. If Zetsu wanted to, he could sink into the ground and reappear at their destination but he was lazy so he allowed her to carry him for now.

-(line of awesomeness)-

The cafeteria was buzzing with noise when the siblings walked in. Zetsu saw that the wings all had different tables and no one dared to sit at a table with another Wing. "This place is messed up," he mumbled, getting in line.

Sakura nodded, gushing over the food. "I think I'll get some rice balls, some sushi and dango," she murmured merrily to herself. Zetsu chuckled at his sister's childish ways; sometimes she was just so innocent.

The boy looked around in revulsion, what was he suppose to eat? There was no human meat here and if there was, it would most likely be cooked. Sakura patted him on the back, "Don't worry, being here will kick the habit right out of you."

He ran his hand through his olive-colored hair. "When will you accept that I don't have a taste for anything but raw human meat?" Sakura huffed, "never! Now just ask the worker for some raw meat."

Zetsu rolled his eyes but did what he was told. After getting a traumatized look from the worker, he received some raw meat. He followed Sakura over to a table with some South Wings. They sat down, no attention to talk with the other students.

"Oi! You two!" a male voice tried to get them to notice him. That failed. A rice ball came flying at Sakura. Without looking, she caught the rice ball and crushed it. "_What_?" she growled, face full of sushi.

A boy with navy hair, bluish skin and coal eyes awkwardly grinned with a blush, "Uh, you guys are new, ne?" Zetsu raised his head from his meat. "Yes." Blood dripped from his mouth. The boy quickly looked away from him.

"I'm Hoshigaki Kisame and you are?" "I'm Haruno Zetsu and she's Haruno Sakura," answered Zetsu. The fish-teen gave a toothy grin then went back to eating his food. "So if she's your sister does that mean if a dude hit on her, you would kill him, un?" a boy with long blonde hair asked, popping up from behind Kisame.

Zetsu grunted, "yes, why?" The boy blushed. "Aha… no reasons, yeah. Oh and my name is Deidara, un." Sakura bowed in greeting. "Weird name. _Have_ you heard anyone with that name?" She turned to her brother who shook his head, a hidden smirk on his lips.

"Hey, yeah! What's wrong with Deidara, un?" the blonde fumed. Sakura smirked. "Nothing, just the unpart, I have never come upon someone with the name Un."

"My name is not Un, it is Deidara, yeah!"

"So _now_ it's Yeah? _Stop_ changing your name!"

"I'm _not_; my name is Deidara, un!"

"See, you changed it again!"

"No I didn't, yeah!"

"_Liar_!"

"I am not, un!"

"Then _what's_ your name?"

"Deidara….yeah."

Sakura huffed, "This is getting nowhere!"

The blonde nodded. "You think, un."

Sakura sighed, "Okay, do not speak, I'm going to say your _names_ and you shake or nod your head if it's right or wrong. Do you got that?"

The blonde opened his mouth then closed it after hearing what she said. He then, nodded.

"Good. Is your name Un?"

The boy shook his head.

"Is your name Yeah?"

The boy shook his head again.

"Okay, so your name is Deidara?"

The boy nodded happily.

"Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you, Deidara." The blonde smiled, "The same goes for me, Sakura, yeah."

Unexpectedly, the sound of bells filled the food area. Sakura groaned, looking at her unfinished food; she never got to eat it. A light bulb clicked on in her head, she glanced from side to side. After deeming it safe, the rosette stuffed the leftover food in her pockets hastily.

The twins got up and put their trays on a counter that had "Put Trays Here" on it. "Oi, Zetsu, what do we have next?" Zetsu gazed at their schedules; again not seeing why they had two. "Hmm… we have Ninjutsu with Hatake Kakashi." "Ah, it seems like _everyone _from our past is here, ne?" Zetsu growled, "tch, you could say that again."

()()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())(()))(()()()()()

Me: Okay, I know it's only the second chapter but I need to know who you would want Zetsu and Sakura to end up with.

Eddie: On the Sakura one, it must be someone from the Akatsuki! We know that it's kinda annoying but we think it's for the best!

Me: We really want to know what you think about the story and about who they should be with.

Now click the button!

The llama wants you too!


	3. Kakashi sempai and Yin Yang

Me: HEEEELLLLLOOOOO PPPEEEEOOOPPPPLLLLEE!

Eddie: -Sweat drops- welcome to chapter three

Me: We love you guys so much! -Hugs the readers-

Eddie: Yeah, she really happy about the reviews...

Me: I don't own Naruto or you awesome people!

())()(()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()))()()

Sakura sighed, "I don't think he's going to be here anytime soon." Deidara-having the same class as them- nodded. "He never shows up until fifteen minutes in." Sakura leaned against Zetsu in boredom.

"Seems like he hasn't changed since we last saw him," he grunted with his arms crossed. Sakura could not tell what he was mad about more, Kakashi being late or seeing Kakashi again.

Though the last time they saw him, they tried to kill each other so it was probably the latter one. "Kakashi-sempai is a forgiving man, he most likely has already forgotten about what happened?" Sakura tried to ensure her brother but it came out like more of a question.

Zetsu gave her a pointed look which made her rub her neck awkwardly. "He has not forgotten," Zetsu abruptly told her. Sakura raised an eyebrow, "how do you know that? He is old; old people do not hold grudges for too long."

Zetsu inwardly smacked himself and pointed behind her. The rosette turned around with a huh. Behind her was a man being held back by several students. His gray hair defined gravity with its giant spike that was tilted to the side.

A mask that covered the lower half of his face was attached to a dark turtle neck while his left eye was hidden by a headband. Sakura froze, it was Kakashi and man did he look pissed.

"Aha ha, hey, Kakashi-sempai, long time no see." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck again. Zetsu shook his head; she has been doing that a lot lately.

Kakashi glared. "I'm only 29, idiot!" Sakura held up her arms in offence. "Don't call me an idiot just because you're an idiot, scarecrow." She gave him a fixed stare while she crossed her arms childishly.

Zetsu got between Kakashi and Sakura. "Enough," he barked, "this is not the time to fight; it's the time for learning. Now shut up." His sister and the teacher hung their heads like children being scowled by their mother.

The students that were holding Kakashi back cautiously let go of him. He dusted himself off; probably trying to regain his dignity. "Is everyone here? Okay, we got _new students_. State your name, likes, dislikes, dreams of the future and hobbies to the brats."

The twins sighed; he was still doing that thing? Seriously? With a heave of his chest, Zetsu went first. "Haruno Zetsu. Likes: raw human meat and plant-weapons, dislikes: personal questions. Dreams of the future: nothing. Hobbies: _unknown_."

Kakashi huffed in annoyance; he did the _same _thing five years ago. He looked at Sakura, if he was correct than she was going to do the same thing she did five years ago as well.

"The name's Haruno Sakura. I like fire and weapons especially weapons involving fire. Dislikes: Kakashi-sempai and idiots cough Kakashi-sempai cough. My dream for the future is _killing_Kakashi-sempai and eating fifteen pounds of rice within a minute. My hobbies are hurting Kakashi-sempai and training with fire."

Kakashi groaned; he was right. Oh why did she hate him so? He moved to the middle of the room. He pulled out pieces of paper. "As I told you on Thursday, we are going to find out which chakra nature you are with these pieces of paper."

Whispers of awe spread through the class while the Harunos rolled their eyes. "And how are you going to do that?" a very tall boy with orange hair and rouge eyes calmly asked.

Hatake's eye turned into a crescent as a grin hung from his mouth. "Well that's the awesome part. You see when you put some of your chakra into this _special_ paper it will either burn, become wet, crumble, tear in two, or wrinkle."

The tall boy nodded. "And which one do you have, Kakashi-sensei?" an annoying high-pitched girl asked while batting her eyelashes. The Haruno siblings and Kakashi scrunched up their noses at the girl. "I feel somewhat sorry for Kakashi-sempai," Sakura mumbled. Zetsu bobbed his head in agreement.

Kakashi infused some of his chakra into the special paper and it wrinkled. "I have lightning nature." The fan-girls squealed and fainted. "Correction, forget the somewhat part and put extremely in its place."

"There are some cases where people have more than one nature. Take the Haruno twins for example, Sakura has four, earth, fire, wind and lightning. Zetsu has four as well his being, earth, water, wind and lightning."

Kakashi paused shortly before going back to speaking.

"It is quite interesting that the one that they don't have, the other has like fire and water. Another thing that's interesting is water and fire are opposites; yin yang."

Kakashi chuckled as a memory popped into his head. "Ah, even their fighting style is completely opposite while Sakura likes to kill fast, hot, brutally but she likes to play with her victims, Zetsu likes to take thing slow, cold and silently. But they like to switch when it turns night, Sakura becoming more dark and cold and Zetsu turns playful and brutal."

Before he could say anything else, Sakura kicked him across the room. When he was about to hit the bamboo wall, Zetsu came out from the shadows and grabbed hold of his neck, smashing him to the ground with great force.

Zetsu sunk into the floor with Kakashi and appeared next to his sister. "Kakashi-sempai, we do not like it when someone tells people about us," Sakura growled, pulling the Hatake off the soil by his shirt.

"Sakura, do not do something stupid, there are witnesses," Zetsu silently pointed out. Even though he would like to see Kakashi dead, he did not want to get expelled on their first day. Do you know how hard it is to find a new school when you killed someone at your old one?

Sakura glanced at the horrorstruck class. She rubbed her neck carelessly. "Aha ha, we were just kidding, right, Kakashi-sempai?" The barely conscious "Kakashi-sempai" moved his head with groan. "See? There's nothing to worry about."

Kakashi coughed wearily. "Kakashi," Zetsu deep voice rang through his ears, "I suggest you keep quiet about this because if not… well, I wouldn't really mind _eating_ you so maybe you should tell headmaster."

Kakashi gulped and hurriedly got up. "Okay, class, please get a piece of the special paper and we shall begin."

-(Line of Awesomeness)-

"Arugh, I just want to take that little dummy head of his and just-" Sakura beat her left hand into her right rapidly.

Zetsu sighed; she has been going on about the different ways of torture she was going to use on Kakashi for a while now. Right now, she was on her torture idea 547. Hopefully it would stop soon; it was giving him an awful headache.

Suddenly she cut off making Zetsu look at her in surprise.

"Zetsu?"

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What class do we have next?"

Zetsu glanced at their schedules for the third time today. "Hmm… It seems as though we don't have any more today." "What?" Sakura quickly grabbed the schedule, it was true. "But I thought we had Genjutsu training and other stuff."

Zetsu patted her back. "Apparently, they are doing this thing where one day you have so and so then the next you have something different then it goes back to so and so and so on," he explained.

Sakura huffed, "that's _stupid_!"

"I know but they did that to make the classes _longer_."

Zetsu pulled on her hair gently. "Come on; let's go meet our new roommates." Sakura did not move so he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, much like what she did earlier with him.

()()()()()(()()))()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()(()()

Me: Haha so the next chapter is going to have Naruto, Gaara, Tenten and Konan!

Eddie: We are very happy with the pairing reviews but so far no one has come up with someone for Zetsu :(

Pairings so far:

2 ItachixSakura

1 MadaraxSakura

1 HidanxSakura

1 anyone expect Itachi

Me: It seems like Itachi is winning so far. Sorry InnerCookie! But there's still time to vote so...

PRESS THE BUTTON!


	4. The Roommates and Evil Plots

Me: Hey, awesome epic people! Wassup? -Comes in riding on a llama-

Eddie: In this chapter we are sorry to say is kinda not as good as we wanted but we needed to update!

Me: Yeah so from the bottom of our hearts... we love you! Ha I bet you weren't expecting that!

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or the llama she's riding on

(()()))()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()())()()()()()())(()

Zetsu gazed around his new dorm room, it was repulsive. On the right side of the room there was a buck bed. The bottom bed was cluttered with a mess of sheets and ramen cups. The top buck whoever was neatly made; without any wrinkles.

On the left side there was a door that led to a bathroom and a bed. The bed only had a mattress and a pillow. He walked over to the bed and took his duffle bag off his shoulder.

Lazily, he pulled out a scroll from the bag and whizzed it opened. He did a one-handed Tiger seal and black sheets as well as a black comforter and a pillow case came out of the scroll.

As he was finishing up, he heard the door open. To his annoyance, a blonde clad in orange was glaring at him while pointing. "Oi, how are you and why are you in my room?" the blonde shouted.

Zetsu rolled his eyes. "I'm Haruno Zetsu, your new roommate and you are?" His roommate scratched his head sheepishly. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the best ninja you have ever seen! Dattbato!"

Zetsu grunted, "Aren't ninja suppose to be silent?" Naruto nodded, not getting it. "Then why the hell are you so loud?"

Naruto backed up, frightened. He was so frighten that he did not noticed a redheaded boy came in the room and accidently tripped over him. "Ahh!" Naruto clunked to the wood floor.

The redhead sighed, debating if he should help him up. He then became aware of a six foot seven boy with olive hair standing by the unaccompanied bed.

"I'm Sabaku no Gaara. You must be the new roommate Haruno Zetsu?" The Haruno nodded and they both bowed to one other.

"So I must ask, what's with him?" Zetsu pointed to Naruto who was still on the floor with ramen cups dancing around his head.

Gaara shrugged. "I assume he has ADHD or some other mental illness." Zetsu mocked a thinking position. "Maybe he's just an idiot." Gaara nodded. "That's probably it."

-(line of awesomeness)-

"So…" Sakura turned to the blue-haired girl blankly. "Yes?" the Haruno asked. Konan blushed a little, "where do you come from?" She hated to sound like a noisy person but she was bored and Pein was busy training with Madara so there was nothing to do besides integrate the new girl.

Sakura shrugged. "No where really. I was born here in Konoha but we moved to Iwa then to Suna and other places so I do not have one background in one place."

"Oh." Well, that failed. A light bulb came on in Konan's head. She sneaked a grin on to her face, trying to hide a giggle. "Later do you want to play Truth or Dare with some friends and me?"

Sakura placed her chin in her hand with a shrug. "Sure but can my brother come too? I know he'd be lonely without me." Konan nodded, the plan was coming along perfectly.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Kunai were thrown into the dark mist. They tried to hit their target to please their master but the enemy would flicker to one place then another at a pace they could not keep up with. The enemy was merely a shadow.

Pein stood quietly in the mist like a statue. The black fog deepened so much that he could not see anything but it; not the sky nor the ground; he could not even see within two inches from him. Closing his ringed eyes, he searched for his rival's chakra signature.

Though this was pointless, he should have known Madara would erase his chakra; making him invisible. Pein pumped a small amount of chakra into his ears.

Pein smirked, even if you erase your chakra, you still have to breathe and that was his enemy's weakness. Everything became clearer; he could sense that Madara was only a few feet in front of him.

He shifted to his left foot, his right hand eagerly sliding his katana out. With one swift movement, his katana thrashed through the presence.

He flashed smirk, triumphant. A pop was heard and the body he thought was Madara disappeared. Something sharp and cold pressed against his pale skin. "I believe I win, Pein."

Pein growled but nodded whilst turning around. He sunk in a boat load of air then quickly released it, making the mist fade away.

Madara's body developed slowly from the background. He was tall teen, standing proudly at six foot two. His body was well-toned and tan. His face did not have a mask on it like his twin Tobi. Crimson eyes held the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and a smirk was placed on his lips.

"Come on, it's dinner time," Madara coolly announced, vanishing with a wave. Pein sighed, he hated when the Uchiha did that. Making a hand seal, Pein teleported to the Dining Hall.

-(line of awesomeness)-

The Dining Hall unlike the cafeteria was large with four long tables and a ceiling that reached to twelve stories in height. Students sat in their Wing's table while the teachers sat at which ever table they wanted to.

Sakura sighed, looking at all the food that was in front of her. She has not eaten since her stash of food was gone at two p.m. She clasped her hands together with hearts as eyes. "Heaven, I'm in heaven!" Yes, the first thing you find out about Sakura was that she was a real gluttony.

Zetsu rolled his eyes at his twin's childlike ways but he could not complain, it was a mood lightener. "Sakura." He tapped her forehead harshly.

"Wha? An't yo see mes eatin?" Sakura glared at him, rubbing her forehead. "That's payback," Zetsu explained. Sakura swallowed her food. "What are you talking about?"

"You invited me to go to a Truth or Dare thing with you and people I have never met!" The rosette sheepishly stroked her neck. "Aha ha, well you see, Konan-my roommate- wanted me to go with her and I didn't want you to get lonely."

Zetsu gave her a pointed look. "You're an idiot," he sighed, putting his fist up against his cheek. "What are you guys talking about?" a voice questioned between them.

The sibling turned and saw Konan-the source of their discussion. Zetsu shot mental daggers at her. "And you are?"

Konan smiled brightly. "Konan, the little feisty pinky's roommate." She was confused when Sakura's brother just glared at her harder-if that was possible.

"So you are Konan," Zetsu barked but did not continue farther. Sakura shot him a warning look. "Do not worry about him, Konan. He's just does not like people very much."

"Why?" Konan pressed, she wanted to know more about them but they just were too stubborn. Sakura shrugged, "ever since we were little, he never liked but a few people."

"Hmmm…. Okay." With that, Konan bounced off, going to tell the rest about the little Truth or Dare party. She chuckled at the thought of their faces. Ah it was fun to be evil.

()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()())()()())(()

Me: Did we make Konan too OOC?

Eddie: So the next chapter is going to be sort of going to be like other stories in high school with the Truth or Dare!

Me: :( What has the world come to?

Eddie: And do not worry, Tenten will be in the next chapter so :D

(For Sakura) Pairings so far:

1# MadaraxSakura with 4 votes (Wow I did not know Madara was so popular)

2# is a tie between HidanxSakura and ItachixSakura with 3 votes (Though I guess ItachixSakura should be last because of the one vote that said anyone but him hmmm...)

(For Zetsu) Pairings so far:

1# ZetsuxHinata with 1 vote

2# ZetsuxOc with 1 vote (That's not going to happen. I don't really like making my own people... well I do but I think Zetsu should be with a real person... in Naruto)

3# ZetsuxPein with 1 vote (This suggest was nice but I think I'm going to make Zetsu straight)

PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!


	5. Tsunade, Yin Yang and The Start of Evil

Me: Hiya!

Eddie: Sorry this is late but we've been busy

Me: Oh and did anyone see the lunar eclipse last night... or this morning... it was at two a.m.

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto. If she did they all might turn into llamas so be thankful she does not.

()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()(()()()

"_You did what_?" Konan frowned, their reactions were a letdown. Hidan was choking on a piece of sushi, Kakuzu was giving him the hind lick, Madara-who was pouring tea when she told them- still had the teapot in the same position for four minutes, making the tea overflow.

Tobi fainted on top of Deidara, Sasori almost cut off his hand with a kunai-he was carving out a body at the time-, Kisame stabbed himself thinking it was a genjutsu, Itachi's mouth was gaping and Pein had his hand around a kunai.

Yeah, she thought it was going to be like the gates of hell opening but no, the stupid bastards thought differently.

"I'm having a Truth or Dare party with my new roommate, her brother and Tenten and you guys are _coming._" The look in Konan's eyes insured the rest that she was not joking.

Pein sighed, "Fine, we will go _but _you have to buy snacks." His half-sister cheered, tackling him in a bone-crushing hug. He looked at the gang; oh how he hoped he was not going to _regret_ this.

-(line of awesomeness)-

"Yin style: Dark Serpent's Strike," Zetsu murmured, creating ancient hand seals; ones that have not been seen for thousands of years. Abruptly, a flash of darkness uprooted trees and sliced the earth. He glared, he missed.

"Damn." He could not find her, she was like the wind, he could hear her laughing but he could not see her.

"Yang style: Lightning Sun Sphere!" A giant ball of light formed in the hands of his sister. She smirked and threw the growing ball. It smashed through wood and dirt at a lightning fast paced but by the time it came to its target, Zetsu was ready, "Yin style: Dark Master's Palm."

A shadow of a hand five stories high demolished the sphere with a strike of Zetsu's hand. Beams of light shot through the clearing and quickly flew back towards him. They stuck to him like a bark to a tree; he could not get them off.

Chilling words reached his ears. "Yang style: The Sun's coffin." Suddenly the lights on him tightened until finally crushing him into pieces. Black smoke took place of his body parts.

Hearing noise above her, Sakura gazed up. Zetsu was in the air, jabbing out hand seals. "Yin style: Dark Master's Thunder Fangs!" Thunder cracked in the sky. Coming of a gap in the sky, two enormous fangs slashed through the air becoming faster and stronger.

Sakura thought quickly, she held up her hands-clenched. "Yang style: Light Master's Lightning Fists." On either sides of her, fists of lightning crashed the ground, heading towards the fangs.

Thunder groaned; lightning skipped as Sakura jumped on to one of the fists. She planned on getting to the dark cloud that held Zetsu and finish thing.

Zetsu glared, "no you _don't_." He flipped through the air and landed on the right fang. Rain blurred the siblings' eyes.

Streams of black and gold shot at one other. They exploded as the Harunos hurdled at each other. Sakura clobbered her brother with a left hook whilst Zetsu swung his foot into her gut.

They bounded to the ground. Giving the other a fix stare, the background crumbled in a pale burst. They collided again in a flash of fists and kicks.

"_What_ is going on here?" a rough, enraged voice barked, spitting venom. The twins spilt and landed to the ground.

Sakura sheepishly and innocently rubbed the back of her neck. "We were just training, ma'am." Tsunade raised a pale blonde eyebrow. "And _why_ are you punks training in _my_ medical field?"

Zetsu shrugged, "we did not know it was a medical field, we just found a lovely clearing and we needed to train."

Tsunade grabbed his collar and lowered him down to her level. "You listen and you listen well, I don't know who you are or why you are here but you will pay for _all _the herbs that were destroyed in your little _spar, got it_?"

Zetsu rolled his eyes. "There's no reason for us to pay you, I'll just fix them." Tsunade heaved her chest in clear anger, "How are _you_ going to do that? You're just a little punk."

Zetsu smirked, "looks are always deceiving." The woman glanced at Sakura in confusion. Sakura flickered over to her and patted her shoulder. "Just watch."

Zetsu held out his arms in front of him. He mumbled, "Yin style: Resurrection Palms." He slammed his hands to the disrupted soil.

Vines wrapped the ground. Underneath the vines, the dirt along with the herbs was growing back. After several seconds, the vines withered then disappeared, showing the earth. There was no sign of the match and everything was perfect.

Zetsu turned his head to the busty blonde. "Is this good enough?" Tsunade gaped, "how did you do that? In all my years I have never seen anyone do that in fact, I have never met anyone with the ability to use Yin jutsu."

She turned to Sakura, recalling the spar. "And you can use Yang jutsu!" The rosette warily nodded. Tsunade laughed, slapping the twins' backs. "I'm Tsunade, I work at Fire Moon Academy and you are?"

The Harunos glanced at each other, this woman was crazy. "We're Haruno Sakura and Zetsu. We are the new students of Fire Moon Academy."

Tsunade gawked at them and shakily pointed. "You guys are students? You can't be, you are too strong. I guess I should think better of ANBU."

"We're not ANBU, we're chunin." With that they faded away leaving Tsunade to gaze at where they once were.

-(line of awesomeness)-

"Hurry up! We have to be at my dorm by nine!" Sakura shouted, pulling along Zetsu. It was 8:59 and Konan would have a fit if they were late for the "Awesomest epic Truth or Dare you've ever played" Truth or Dare.

Luckily-with the help of Sakura super insane fast pace- they made it just as the clock struck nine. "We're here, we're here! Please don't kill us!" Sakura pleaded as soon as she opened the door.

Everyone turned to stare at the gaping rosette and the bored olive-haired boy. Sakura looked at the Akatsuki. "Oh…hey, I'm Sakura and this is Zetsu."

Deidara came up from behind and hugged her. "Hey, long time no see un." Deidara grinned while Sakura pushed him away with a quick hello.

Kisame gawped while pointing at Zetsu. "You are the guy who was eating the raw meat!" Zetsu rolled his shoulders in an uncaring matter. "It was just beef. It's not like I was eating human meat."

Kisame nervously laughed. "But you wouldn't eat human meat… would you?" Zetsu and Sakura shared a look that made the boy shudder.

"Oh, we never caught the others names," Sakura remembered. Madara opened his mouth-a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'm M-" Konan pushed him aside. "No time for that! It's time for Truth or Dare!"

Everyone cowered; it was too late to escape the wrath of Truth or Dare.

()(()(()()()()()()()()(()()()))()()(())()()()()()()()()()()

Me: I was going to put the Truth or Dare in this chapter but as I was writing it, I thought this was a good place to stop! Please don't be mad at me!

Pairing so far:

6 MadaraxSakura

5 ItachixSakura

5 HidanxSakura

Zetsu:

2 ZetsuxHinata

2 ZetsuxKonan

Press it O.o

It will make Yoi no Chi and Eddie very happy

And when they're happy they update more!


	6. The Wrath of Truth or Dare Part One

Me: Heeellllooooo pppeeooppppllee oofff thhhheeee wwwwoorrrrllllddddd!

Eddie: ...Hi

Me: Here's chapter six, my beloved readers!

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or nothing awesome like chickens

Me: Yeah! And chickens are pretty AWESOME!

()()())()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())()()()()()()

Itachi glanced nervously around; people were giving him looks of pity. "Is he able to deny the dare?" Tenten asked; she felt extremely sorry for the Uchiha.

Konan gave her a fixed stare that screamed "stop ruining my fun." "_No_. He has to do it or he has to shave his head."

Itachi trembled. "I'll shave my head before I ever do something like _that."_Kisame slapped his back. "Come on, man. You would be a hero of us all. You know, I wouldn't have the guts to do it."

Itachi glared. "And there is a reason for that!" Sakura grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "Be a man! Don't you want to be remembered as a hero? People will tell their children and their children's children about how Uchiha Itachi was so tough that he didn't back away from a dare that could end his life!"

Itachi raised his eyebrows, "_really_?" Sakura nodded, "really." Itachi stood; a new confidence swirling in him. "Okay," he started in his deep monotone voice, "I'll do _it!_"

Everyone cheered, secretly thinking, '_he's a dead man_.'

They headed out into the hall and started marching towards the North wing, Itachi leading the way. Hidan bent down to whisper in Sakura's ear. "How the hell did you fucking get the damn bastard to do it?"

The Haruno evilly smirked, "faith, trust and pixie dust." She then skipped ahead to be with her brother.

"Damn pixie dust? What the fuck?" But as he watched her, he could tell that she was as wicked as he was. Hidan snorted, he was starting to like this pinkie.

Unbeknown to him, Madara was stealthily glaring daggers into his back. '_This is the start of war_.'

-(line of awesomeness)-

"I mean _come_ on, _who _has _pink_hair? I think it's dyed. O she was so creepy too! When I was fighting her, I felt like I was fighting a demon!" Karin shuttered at the thought of the Haruno.

Ino tossed a bottle of face mask stuff to her. "Really? Wow. Wait, didn't you say she had a brother?" Karin caught the bottle and put some green mush on her face. "Yeah."

Ino rolled her eyes. "_Well_? Is he hott? What does he look like?" Karin shrugged, "Yeah, he is hott but he has these weird yellow eyes that remind me of Orochimaru."

"And what else?" Ino pressed. "Um, he's tall like almost seven foot and he has dark green hair that's short and spikes up. O' and another weird thing was he wasn't wearing his uniform so he got yelled at by Ibiki but he only rolled his eyes!"

Ino gasped. "He can stand up to Ibiki and not flinch?" "Yeah, I know! You should have seen him when he was fighting Sasuke-kun! He was beating his ass and he did not care that Sasuke-kun's ribs were broken; he was just like, 'you are weak if you stop fighting when you have a booboo. Do you think your enemy would stop? You are pathetic.'"

"Oh, so he's a badass?" Ino licked her lips, "I love them!"

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door. Karin gasped, sensing the chakra signature. She pulled Ino's head against hers. "It's _Itachi_!"

Ino quickly jumped away and started fixing her make-up. "Come on, we can't look like sluts in front of him!"

Karin nodded, trying to get the mush off her face but it didn't work. Itachi knocked again. "Coming!" she shouted through the door.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Itachi shared a look with Sakura when there was a crash behind Karin's door. "Aha ha, good luck, Itachi. If you _need_ us, we'll be hiding behind that wall." The rosette pointed to a wall where heads were poking out. "_Bye_!"

Itachi sighed, "cowards." "Damn right!" Hidan yelled. He turned to the silver-haired boy and gave him the middle finger. There was a gasp and cursing but Hidan did not dare come near him in case Karin opened the door.

Finally, Karin opened the door. Itachi's eyes widen slightly, she was wearing a tang top that was cut to resemble a bra-though he doubt she was wearing one- and booty shorts. Her hair was a rat's nest and she had green mush on her face.

Mascara was badly done; some of it on her cheeks and she was wearing too much eyeliner. "Helloo, Itachi-kun," Karin squawked out.

Itachi's eyes were twitching. '_Just get this done and you never have to see her again_!' he thought, cursing Konan. "Would you…" Karin nodded, expectantly, "Would you like to go on a daw… a dak… a date! Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Karin squealed and hopped into his arms. "I knew you would come around!" she kissed him, "meet me tomorrow at the Dining Hall, I'll have everything ready by then." She got off him and slammed her door shut.

Behind the door, Itachi swore he heard screaming. "I'm going to _kill_Konan," he murmured, heading back with everyone that stayed which was Madara, Hidan, Sakura and Zetsu. '_Not even Kisame stayed_,' the Uchiha thought, sadly.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Konan tackled Itachi as soon as he got in. "Aw, poor weasel-chan! Soo... how did it go?" Sakura chuckled, "it went well. Itachi is going on a _date_ tomorrow!"

Kisame gave Itachi a one-armed hug. "I _never_thought I'd see the day my little boy grew up," he mockingly sobbed. Tenten gave him a one-armed hug as well. "I know, they grow up so _fast_," she cried.

Kisame and Tenten flung themselves at each other. "I can't believe our first-born has a date with a slut!" Kisame sniffled, clinging tight to Tenten. She blubbered, "You'd think at least he'd go out with someone hott! I don't want _ugly_ grandchildren!"

Everyone sweat-dropped at their sob-feast and tried to not laugh at Itachi's reddening face. "Okay," Konan shouted, "back to Truth or Dare!" Everyone groaned but did what they were told.

It was Itachi's turn. He rubbed his chin then pointed at Kisame, "Truth or Dare?" Kisame thought about it, "Truth." Itachi smirked, "how long have you and Tenten been together?"

Kisame laughed with a slight blush on his cheeks, "oh since you were a little baby." Tenten smiled-blood also rushing to her face, "did you think we _didn't _make you out of love?" Itachi twitched but inwardly smirked; they were perfect for each other.

Kisame tapped chin, "You pinkie, Truth or Dare?" Sakura glared, "I don't care. Pick whichever one you want." The shark-teen held up his hands in defense, "okay, okay."

He thought for a second then let out a aha. "Well I would normally pick dare but I don't know anything about you so you're going to do truth." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Hmmm…. Let's start with, where were you bo-" Konan slapped her hand over his mouth and whispered, "I already know where they were born. They were born in Konoha! Pick something I don't know about her!"

Sakura raised her eyebrow and turned to Zetsu. He shrugged, "don't look at me." After several seconds, Kisame was ready with a question that Konan approved of. "Sorry about that. Okay," he glanced at Konan who nodded, "do you have any tattoos? And if so would you show us?"

Sakura huffed; that was a weird question. She nodded to everyone's surprise. "Yes, I have seven and I guess I'll show you them if you want." Everyone nodded eagerly to the Haruno twins' confusion

Sakura pulled up her hair and turned around, there on her neck was Kanji symbols for strength (Tsuyosa). Madara counted, "one."

Sakura then-with the help of Zetsu- lifted her shirt up to show a white dragon elegantly twisted around her back and some of her front. Madara counted again, "two." Tobi pouted, "It is so pretty!"

The rosette took of her left combat boot and pulled it all the way to her thigh. On her knee was another kanji symbol but this time it was fire (kaki). Madara counted, "three."

Sakura jabbed her finger to her ankle, there was a half of a sun and half of moon. On top of it, it said-in kanji- forever (eien). Madara count yet again, "four." Tenten and Konan aw'ed at how _cute_ that was.

The Haruno put her boot back on whilst taking her right. She rolled up her pant leg and on her knee was yet another kanji symbol. It wrote love (ai). "Five." Madara held up five fingers.

Tenten stared at it, "wait, if you don't mind, love what?" Sakura sighed, "Remember on my left knee it said fire?" Tenten nodded, "well it means fire love." "Oh…"

"On my ankle there's the yin yang symbol," she told, pointing to her right ankle. "Six." She quickly unrolled her pant leg and put her boot on.

"And last but not least…" Sakura pulled her shirt collar down a little bit. Right in the center of her chest was the kanji symbol for twins (futago) then around to on the left side was ice freezing part of the symbols. On the right side was fire inflaming the other half. "Seven."

"Wow!" Tobi poked the tat, "it's sooo pretty!"

Sakura gently pushed him away, "Okay, I believe it's my turn?" Konan nodded. Sakura rubbed the back of her neck, "let's see… _Madara_, Truth or Dare?" Madara gulped, he knew that she was dangerous but he didn't how dangerous she was when she had the power of _Truth or Dare_ on her side.

"Dare…?"

He has just signed his on death.

()()(()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(())(()(()())())

Me: Yeah, the Truth or Dare thing has gone on longer than I thought but I guess that means more chappies

Eddie: Let's take a look at the pairing!

Sakura:

8 MadaraxSakura

7 HidanxSakura

7 ItachixSakura

2 KonanxSakura (yeah, I'm fine with this. There isn't enough KonanxSakura out there)

1 anyone expect Itachi

Zetsu:

4 ZetsuxHinata (don't worry Hinata is going to make her appearence soon)

3 ZetsuxKonan

Llamas and chickens like it when you click the button!

O.O

Do it!


	7. The Wrath of Truth or Dare Part Two

Me: Wow... 70 reviews : I love you!

Eddie: Sorry for the lateness. As you know it's the Christmas time and we had parties after parties and quite frankly after the tenth, it was just plain annoying

Me: Well, what did you do for Christmas? Mine was spent being yelled at. What did you get?

Eddie: A pair of socks...

Me: -Sad face- I don't own Naruto or Barney... -smirks at readers- you'll find out

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()(()())())()()

"_Well_? Are you going to do it or not?" Madara shook his head; Sakura was a cruel, cruel person. "And what happens if I don't?"

Sakura smirked, "you don't want to know what happens but I'll give you a hint: it's your worst fear." Madara's eyes widen slightly but quickly went back to normal; no one knew his biggest fear. "So what is my worst fear?" he teased, knowing with all his wit that she didn't know it.

Sakura's smirk grew, "_Oh_? _You_ doubt me?" She sighed, "Well, fine, that's _understandable_. Your biggest fear is… Bu-" Madara flew from his seat and tackled her.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at their position, Madara was straddling her hips with his legs entwined with hers and his chest was pressed up against her face. "Gaw aff ah! Ah wan't wrathe," her voice was mumbled into the Uchiha's chest.

"Hmmm?" Madara was too busy daydreaming. Apparently he was an idiot. Sakura growled; she has no option but to use force.

She quickly built chakra into her fist and punched him in the gut. He went flying and crashed onto Konan's bed. It cracked with a swoosh of dust.

"NNOOOOO!" Konan shouted, "my poor bed!" She glared at Sakura, "Do you have any idea how many awesome memories I have done on that bed?"

Sakura sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. "Sorry but the big lump wouldn't get off me." Madara groaned and rolled off the bed. He turned to Kisame, "remind me to never make her mad."

Zetsu rolled his eyes at the boy rolling on the floor. He kicked him, "Come on, _wimp_, you have to do the dare."

Madara didn't respond; all he was doing was twitching. Zetsu sighed and picked him up. "Let's go, you can change him on the _way_." Sakura grinned and grabbed a black duffle bag. "This _is going_ to be _fun_!" she chuckled, skipping alongside her brother.

-(line of awesomeness)-

"I _hate_you," Madara grumbled, flinching when his costume squeaked. The evil person of evilness stood next to him. "Don't _worry_," she began, "just read and do what the _paper_ says to him and then you will be _done_."

He nodded as Sakura knocked on the door and ran away. "It's not too late to run away," the Uchiha murmured to himself. He glanced to where everyone was hiding; they had cameras and video cameras. "No, I can't, I'll look weak if I did that."

His victim opened up the door. "Hello?" he asked then screamed when he saw him. Madara coughed; _show time_. He looked down at the paper.

"_I love you, you love me_." The big purple monster swayed from side to side singing with his monotone voice.

"_We're a happy family_." Madara moved closer to the scared black-haired boy.

"_With a great big hug_." Sai screamed as Madara winced and hugged him.

"_And a kiss from me to you_." Madara gulped at the boy in his arms and kissed his cheek.

"_Won't_ _you say you love me too? I love you_." By this time in the song, everyone was outside their dorms, watching Barney sing to Sai-who has a great fear of Barney and anything to do with Barney-.

Sai fainted and Madara wobbled away, trying to escape the flashes of cameras. '_Sakura, you are going to pay for this_,' he thought, having to use a jutsu to flash back to dorm 205.

-(line of awesomeness)-

When Madara got into the dorm everyone was laughing their asses off. Hidan panted, "Did you fucking see the bastard's damn face? That was fucking hilarious!"

Sakura leaned against him to support herself to which Madara growled at. "Aha ha, am I a genius or am I a genius?"

Hidan laughed, "You are the fucking master of the damn Truth or fucking Dare, you damn bitch." They high-fived each other and accidently fell off Sakura's bed. They landed on top of Tobi whilst everyone else laughed.

Itachi shook his head, his eyes glazed in amusement and a little bit of jealousy. "You guys are acting like drunks." Hidan and Sakura looked at each other then yelled out the same time, "Who (fucking) said we weren't?"

Madara coughed; getting everyone attention. "Can someone help me out of this thing?" he asked with embarrassment. Sakura grinned, "_Sure_! After the game I would _love_ to get you out of the Barney costume!"

Madara glared; he was right, she was pretty but she was evil. He inwardly grinned; that was a turn on.

-(line of awesomeness)-

"Hmmmm….." Madara looked around, "I pick…. I pick Zetsu. Zetsu, Truth or Dare?" Zetsu shrugged, "I'm not in the mood to be humiliated so truth."

Sakura snickered, "wimp." Zetsu glared at her making her shut up. Madara thought about it-with a warily glance at Konan. "What's your favorite jutsu?" he question. Konan shot him an annoyed look but he shot one right back that said, "trust me."

Zetsu scratched his chin; he knew how to get out of this. "I don't have one," he explained, sharing a hidden smirk with his sister.

Konan giggled with a "told you do" look. Madara slapped himself. "Okay, well, if you had to choose you'd pick…." "All of them."

Madara sighed, "how 'bout this, if an enemy was coming at you which jutsu would you use?" "None, I would not waste my chakra when I could kill the enemy with a kunai." A smirk gracing Zetsu's face.

Madara sweat-dropped, "you're _helpless_."

Abruptly, Ibiki barged into the room with several other teachers that the Harunos didn't recognize. "This get together is _over_," Ibiki sneered.

The teens raised their eyebrows. "Why?" A woman with dark chocolate hair and glowing crimson eyes clarified, "you have been disrupting the corridors as well made one of the students faint. We are also here to get the Haruno twins. They are to report to Headmaster Lee at once." Her voice was strong and in control.

Tobi protested, "We weren't doing anything wrong!"

Ibiki turned to him. "_Shut up_. We don't really care about your silly little game, we are here to make sure Haruno Zetsu and Sakura make it to the Headmaster's office," he barked in annoyance; it was clear he didn't want to be there.

Sakura stood dangerously. "What for?" Ibiki sighed, "we don't know, we are just here to escort you."

Sakura glanced at Zetsu. He gave a nod. "_Fine_, we'll come."

()()()())())))()()()(()()()()())()

Me: How was it? Do you like how the story's going?

Eddie: I'm sorry again for the lateness

Me: Stop doing that! I'm sure the readers understand -googly eyes-. We have gotten a review recently that said SakuraHarem and as embarrassing as this is we don't know what that is... seriously... could someone tell us? Please?

Pairings so far:

11 MadaraxSakura

11 ItachixSakura

10 HidanxSakura

5 KonanxSakura

1 PeinxSakura

1 Anyone expect Itachi

Zetsu:

8 ZetsuxHinata (she's coming soon!)

3 ZetsuxKonan

9 ZetsuxSakura (supposedly -.-)

Click the button and you will be awesomer XD


	8. Sign The Contract and You'll Have Wisdom

Me: Hello, my darlings!

Eddie: -rolls eyes- hey

Me: Okay sorry for the wait but we had several different ideas for this chapter -glares at Eddie-

Eddie: Thanks to Speedangel for telling us what SakuraHarem was... yeah we're idiots...

Me: I don't own Naruto but I do own my ideas -.-

()()())())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()

Sakura frowned with a glance at the others. A deadly silence had been placed upon them making her feel like someone was gorging out her eyes and forcing her to eat them.

Yeah you must be wondering why the Haruno felt that way. Well, it can be said it just several words, SHE DIDN'T KNOW THESE PEOPLE! And she loathed that; damned it. She cursed her genes; it was all because of the stupid yin yang.

She gave a soundless sighed and skipped up to the pretty lady from before. The woman gazed at her in confusion. "What?" Sakura smirked a cross between wicked and lively. When it formed on her face, the woman shuddered.

"I'm Sakura. What's your name?" Her playful, cunning honeydew eyes turned into an n; a style she no doubt picked up on when she was working with Kakashi.

The woman froze, she was not expecting that. She thought more of a, "why does Headmaster want to see us" or even, "if you don't tell me your plans, I'm going to kill you."

She had heard from Headmaster Lee that she was dangerous and from Ibiki that she was a stone-cold killer but the girl in front of her- no more than fifteen- did not seem like any of that.

'_Perhaps they are wrong about her_,' she deemed. Kurenai smiled down at the petite girl, "I'm Kurenai." Sakura nodded and bounced over to her brother. Kurenai noticed with a bit of shock that Zetsu grabbed his sister's hips and lifted her onto his shoulders.

The dark-haired woman narrowed her eyes when she saw the slight blushes on the Harunos' cheeks. '_Yeah, they're wrong about them, they're not dangerous just fucked up_.'

-(line of awesomeness)-

Headmaster Lee nodded to the teachers. "You may go now," he commanded, staring at the Haruno twins. He swore he would never let them in his office again but it seems something has come up.

The Harunos sat in the some chairs before; in the same posture as before. Lee gulped as the memories of the time when they enrolled started to enter his mind.

Zetsu yawned, boredom framing his face. He stared at the brown-haired man intensely. Those sickly gold eyes made Lee feel like knifes were carving him out.

Headmaster rumpled through some papers until he found what he was looking for. The siblings shared a look which went unobserved by Lee.

"Are you going to _tell_ us why we are here or just _stare_ at a piece of paper _all day_?" Sakura hissed. Zetsu's ear twitched and before Headmaster could react, he threw a couple of kunai towards the ceiling.

A blob fell of its perch and came crashing towards Lee's desk. Luckily, the thing was able to catch its self and landed gracefully on the paper-piled desk.

Tsunade glared at Zetsu. "_What_ was that _for_?" The Haruno glared right back. "_You_ were _hiding_ on the _ceiling_ and that's _suspicious_." Tsunade crossed her arms, her glare deepening.

She huffed, "_did_ you _ever think_I liked to stand on ceilings?" Zetsu snorted at this, "yeah like I'm going to believe that shit." Sakura punched him in the arm. "Be nice."

Zetsu snorted, "I'll be nice when she tells me why she here." Tsunade snapped her fingers and opened her mouth to make a comeback when the Headmaster coughed; gaining everyone's attention.

Unfortunately for the poor, short man, the death glares turned towards him. He eep'ed, hiding his face with a piece of paper.

Sakura raised a sly eyebrow. "What are you doing, Lee-san?" "I can't see you; you can't see me," Mr. Lee stated childishly. Everyone snorted in amusement; _how did he ever become Headmaster_? And with that, the death glares were dropped.

"Sooo…" Sakura started, "what do you want to talk about?" She waited for Lee to regain his posture. The middle-aged man sat down on his giant rogue chair, fiddling with his thumbs.

With a twitch of his gray eye, Lee began, "I have received a report recently," he glanced at Tsunade who look away, "that suggests that you two contain a rare form of chakra nature- Yin Yang. Is this report accurate?"

The twins gazed at each other; debating using their eyes.

Honeydew eyes narrowed.

_We shouldn't tell him._

Zetsu's gold eyes rolled.

_He already knows, Sakura, it doesn't matter if we try to cover it up_.

_Well…_

_See you didn't think about it._

_Shut up, Zetsu! I did think about it I was just thinking of a way we can make sure he doesn't tell anyone._

…

_What?_

_We're not going to kill him._

Sakura face went innocent.

_But you LOVE human meat so…_

_No!_

_Come on, pansy! We could put a clone in his place and no one would know._

_I would know, Sakura, I would know._

_And? _

_And I wouldn't be happy._

… _I'm still not getting it._

Snort.

_Hey! What's that suppose to mean?_

_You always were the dumb one._

_Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm coming up with plans here!_

_Not every good ones. If I wanted to I could come up with a plan waayyy better than yours._

_Prove it!_

…_._

_Ha! I knew it!_

_We can use _that_ scroll._

…_. _

Smirk

…_. You're a genius._

_I know._

_So where's the scroll anyway?_

…_it is somewhere._

_And where is that?_

_Somewhere where it is happy…._

_You lost it, didn't you?_

_Psh, no, it's just back in my dorm._

Twitch

_Sakura…?_

Twitch

_Sakura?_

-(line of awesomeness)-

Headmaster Lee and Tsunade watched in amusement as the Harunos did their weird telepathic/eye thing. Suddenly, Sakura twitched then twitched again. Concern covered Mr. Lee's face. "Zetsu-san, is Sakura-san okay?"

Zetsu nodded a little too quickly. "Aye, she's fine. I do how ever have a request." The Headmaster tilted his head, "what is it?"

"We'll tell you what you want to know as long as I can go back to my dorm quickly to get something," told the Haruno, tapping his hand against his knee repeatedly. Tsunade's slim eyebrows rouse rapidly, she wasn't expecting that.

Lee's eyebrows also flew above his hair line. What was this something that would make the siblings agree? "What is this thing that you want to get, Haruno-san?" "It's a scroll." Was the Haruno's simple answer.

Lee rubbed his temples. "Fine, go. Just be back in five minutes." Zetsu nodded and to the elders' surprise, sunk into the floor.

Tsunade gaped, "what was _that_?" Sakura shrugged-finally over her twitching episode. "It's one of his jutsu. It allows the user to turn into the ground per say and reappear at its destination."

Lee smiled, "you guys are really some-" a hand touched his leg, "holy mother of god! What was that?"

Zetsu developed next to Sakura. He had a sheepish look on his face. "Aha ha, sorry, I can't really see when I'm underground."

Lee waved him off. "Oh no, it's alright. So where's the scroll you were talking about?" The olive-haired boy held up his hand, a small black scroll with neon blue sides rested in his palm. The scroll was mystifying; Headmaster Lee could hear it whispering his name like it belonged to him.

Lee's eyes were clouded with envy; he wanted it… no he _needed_it. Mr. Lee shook himself; seemly turning back to normal. "So tell me, Haruno-san, what does the scroll do?"

Zetsu eyed him, knowing the affect the scroll has on people. "Nothing much, it's just a binding scroll." Lee stared dumbly, "a binding scroll?"

The boy sighed, glancing at for help at Sakura but she just backed away with a look that said, "your plan, your problem." He grunted roughly, "a binding scroll binds two or more people into a _contract_ like I don't want _you_ to tell everyone about _something_ and so we sign your names in blood on the scroll and if one of us _breaks_ the contract the person _dies_. _Simple_."

"Oh… I get it. Okay, when do we start?" Lee seemed a little too happy about the idea.

_Probably because of the scroll._

Zetsu skillfully whizzed at the scroll. "Right now." The scroll landed on the desk in front of him. Names written in blood filled the inside of the scroll along with jet black streaks over some of the names.

Tsunade stood, "if I may ask, what's with the ink over some of the names?" Sakura turned to her with a grin, "the ones with the ink over them are the ones who broke their contract." The teen then skipped over to her brother, ignoring the horrified look Tsunade held.

"Wow…" The Headmaster gazed in awe; it was more beautiful than he imaged. Zetsu glazed up at the man through his eyelashes. He slammed his chakra-filled hands onto either end of the scroll.

Closing his eyes, he started to chant,

"_With the eye of the beast,_

_With the palm of the Dark Master_."

Sakura joined in with her own hymn,

"_The wings of the bird,_

_The wisdom of the Light Master_."

They both went into unison all while Tsunade and Headmaster Lee looked on in bewilderment.

"_The swiftness of the eagle,_

_The burnt ashes arose,_

_The mighty hand of God,_

_We call,_

_We call,_

_The Phoenix Scroll_."

Flashes of lightning and darkness scattered across the page until finally page went blank. The twins bit their thumbs and gracefully wrote their names on the scroll. Sakura looked at Mr. Lee, "your turn."

The brunette gulped, "I don't have to do that weird chant thing, do I?" The rosette shook her head, "just right your name," her eyes narrowed, "your _full _name."

The man's eyes widen and he hurriedly put in his name whilst thinking, _these people are crazy_!

()()))()()()()()()()()()()()())()(()()()((()()()(()

Me: Yeah so there was a little ZetsuxSakura in this chapter.

Eddie: It's just a little taste so you can see how you like it.

Me:Yup and we cool with incest actually Eddie's half bro and sis are in a relationship

Eddie: -scowls- That's different

Me: How?

Eddie: -rolls eyes- simple, my sister and I have the same father but not the same mother and my brother and I have the same mother but don't the same father so they're not related.

Me: Ah, I always wondered that... anyway on with the voting pairs and someone made a good point asking if you could vote more than once and here's what I say, hell yeah!

Pairings so far:

19 MadaraxSakura (whoa!)

19 HidanxSakura (Yeah baby!)

15 ItachixSakura (...whatever...)

12ZetsuxSakura

5 KonanxSakura

3 PeinxSakura (finally Pein's making it up there!)

1 anyone except Itachi

Zetsu:

11 ZetsuxHinata

4 ZetsuxKonan

O' YOUTHFULL ONES, YOUR SPRING TIME OF YOUR YOUTH WON'T LAST FOREVER SO...

PRESS THE BUTTON!

:P


	9. Alfredo?

Madara sighed as cold water sprayed against his back. He grabbed a bar of soap, letting it get damp before rubbing it onto his well-toned chest. Small soap bubbles slipped down his body and swirled into the drain.

Madara was pleased, no, dare he say it, cheerful. Why? Well, after many failed attempts, he had finally got out of the Barney suit. So damn it, he had the right to act out of character!

He grinned-yes, _grinned_-, glancing towards a corner where a piece of burnt purple cloth lay. Yeah, he never thought he'd love the freedom of not wearing evil purple things so much.

A quick flash of guilt sparked in his mind as he thought of the poor student who fainted. Ah, yes, he felt extremely sorry for the boy… what was his name again? Shit, how's he supposed to feel sorry for him if he can't remember his name?

_It was Saey, right…_?

Abruptly, someone knocked down the bathroom door. Madara jumped and due to his tall stature, bumped his head on the ceiling- yeah this bathroom was originally meant for Genin girls but they ran out of room for the guys and had to move them in here.

"Shit," he cursed, nursing his head. Peering over the shower curtains, he saw Pein glaring with tic over his eye. Crossly, the auburn-haired teen threw a toothbrush at the Uchiha. Madara eep'ed and ducked his head under the shower curtain.

"What the _fuck_ takes so long to take a _shower_, bastard?" Pein snarled, throwing another toothbrush. It hit the wall with so much force that it went through it.

Madara held up his hands in defense. "S-sorry, I was just thinking!" he argued.

Pein growled, snapping a toothbrush.

_Where does he get these things?_

"Are you masturbating _again_? 'Cause if you are, I _told _you, _don't_ fucking do it in the shower!" Pein's voice rouse at each word. Much to Madara's embarrassment, someone banged on the wall and told them to shut up.

"N-no, I'm not doing _that_! I was just trying to remember the dude-that's-scared-of-Barney's name!" Madara tried to justify.

Pein eyes visibly widened. That's when Madara realized his mistake. Quickly, before his friend could open his mouth, the Uchiha screamed, "I'm _not_ fucking gay_, damn_ _it!_"

Pein tossed his hands to the side, a smug look forming on his face. "Well," he began haughtily, "that _would_ explain some things."

Madara raised a damp eye brow, "like _what_?"

His friend chuckled crazily to which Madara quivered. "_Like_ how I've _never_ seen you having sex with a chick or _even_ with a chick. I was starting to _wonder_ but now it is all _clear_, you're _gay_."

Madara's mouth hung open; was this guy _deaf_? "Pein, first off, you're not _supposed_ to see me _having_ sex and second, I am not _gay_!"

Pein waved him off. "Tch, you've walked in on me having sex a _million_ of times and what else am I suppose to _think_?"

A tic appeared on Madara's forehead. "Have you _ever_ thought that I _might_ be saving _myself_ for the right _girl_?"

Pein gave him a pointed look. "_There_ you have _it_, ladies and gentlemen_, Uchiha Madara_ is _gay_!"

Someone banged on the wall again, "I _don't_ fucking _care_ if the bastard's _gay_, just _shut_ the fuck _up_, I'm _trying_ to get some damn _beauty sleep_ over here!"

The boys ignored the moron and continued their _pleasant_ discussion. Madara crossed his arms over his chest and growled, "_how_ _does not_ having sex _make_ me _gay_?"

Pein smirked, "everyone _knows_ that if _you_ ain't _having_ sex with a _girl _then you're _having_ sex with a _guy_, it is _simple_ logic."

That was the craziest shit Madara has ever heard. "I'm _not_ gay, you _asshole_," he stated stubbornly.

Pein rolled his eyes. "Fine, I believe you… for now at least." Madara sighed in relief. Pein glared, "I'll give you two minutes to get out." With that, he left.

Madara grumbled, "if you knew how much I'm in love with Sakura, you wouldn't have any doubt about me not being gay."

He twisted the shower knob to off and got out. Swiftly, Pein zoomed past him and knocked him out of the bathroom.

"Why he always so controlling over the shower?" Madara mumbled. He shuddered when Pein calmly yelled back, "I've had a lot of good memories in there and I don't want you hogging it up."

_He's just like his sister_…

-(line of awesomeness)-

Sakura fell on the floor as a booming laugh escaped her lips. She shakily pointed to Headmaster Lee. "Y-you…" she stumbled out, her face turning an unflattering shade of red.

Zetsu raised his brow and glanced at the scroll. A chuckle rumbled in his chest. "You're name is Alfredo?"

Mr. Lee sighed. "Yes," he gazed at Sakura in disappointment, "my full name is Alfredo Daichi Lee."

Tsunade hit the ground next to Sakura as she snorted. The Headmaster's eye twitched; seemly making him even funnier to the women on the floor.

Lee and Zetsu waited in silence for the laughing fest to end. Finally, Sakura stopped laughing and dusted herself off. Her hair was sticking in random directions and her cheeks had faint streaks of blush on them. She helped Tsunade up and the two women sat on some chairs.

"Okay," Sakura huffed, "what do you want to know?" She slipped back into her emotionless façade. Headmaster tapped his chin thoughtfully, "let's started at the _beginning_."

The Harunos gazed at each other.

_This was going to be a long night_.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Hidan grumbled, tossing to his other side.

_He just could not sleep! And it was all thanks to the pink-haired new girl. _

_Every_ time he tried to close his eyes, her face would be staring back at him. _Every_ part of his mind was corrupted by her; her face; her weird-colored hair; her beautiful honeydew eyes; her plump rosy lips; her awesome body; all of it.

She had besmirched him the moment he saw her running into Konan's dorm, panting. He could feel his loins harden. Oh yes, she besmirched him good.

Something poked his head. He turned, cursing. Kakuzu was standing over him with his forest green eyes glowing. "Why the fuck did you fucking poke me for, bastard?" he hissed, spitting.

His dorm mate shrugged and mutely held out two bottles of whiskey. "You look like you need to take your mind off thing," Kakuzu deep, monotone voice floated through the air.

Hidan grinned, not that Kakuzu could see it. "Thanks, man." Anyone but the boy before him would have passed out if they heard Hidan not cursing.

Kakuzu inwardly smiled, Hidan only stops cursing when he truly is thankful or in deep thought. He handed his partner a bottle. The boys clanked them together with silent cheers and took giant swigs of the alcoholic drink.

_This night was meant for forgetting_.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Itachi noiselessly turned the page of his book. It was 11:46 at night but he could not sleep, that was one of his unfortunate traits. He has had insomnia ever since his clan was murdered. He turned another page slowly. Reading was the only thing that could take his mind off things.

He tried cutting and drinking before but somehow the thoughts always drifted make into his head. He unknowing glanced at Kisame. If Kisame wasn't there for him all those times, the Uchiha had no doubt in his mind that he would be dead a long time ago.

Kisame looked sorrowfully at his friend; there was nothing he could do to help him. Itachi was like a brother to him and it hurt to see his brother sitting in a corner reading. Now that might not seem so bad but it's bad in Kisame's book.

Itachi only goes into that corner when, one, he's trying to kill himself. Two, he has something on his mind and three, when he's thinking about his family.

Kisame ruled out the first and last one so that leaves he has something big on his mind. Could it possibly be the new girl, Sakura? He gazed at his best friend's face. Yup, he was thinking about Sakura, alright.

Itachi wasn't even reading the page anymore; he was too lost in his thoughts. A firm hand gripped his shoulder. "Itachi, it's time for bed." Kisame's voice broke through the barrier of his mind.

He wordlessly nodded, heading over to his bed. Kisame pulled the covers down, letting Itachi lay down before he pulled them back up. "Goodnight," Itachi mumbled. Kisame grinned, "night, buddy."

He glanced at his dorm mate before turning off the lights.

_He hated when he got like that_.


	10. The Past Part One

Me: Hi –rubs neck awkwardly-

Eddie: On another note, we have very good news

Me: Yes, Little Retard has giving us the honor of being one of her many favorite stories!

Eddie: We just love Little Retard's stories and well I passed out when I saw the notification

Me: I don't own Naruto but I do have some sort of right for this story… I think….

()(()()()())()()()()()()(())(())()()))(())()())()(())()()))()()))))(()())(())()()()))(()

Zetsu's face was solemn; his gold unblinking eyes were glazed over in reminiscence. "We were born March 18th in the northern part of Konoha. Even though it's really cold up there, this day was odd. It was unusually colder, snow was falling like bullets and the wind sparked tornados…."

-(line of awesomeness)-

_Wind howled, slamming against mountain after mountain. Snow was the ammunition for Heaven and Hell that day, shelling them out at fast pace; nothing could stop the crossfire. _

_A small field lay inside a circle of mountains. In that small field was a house, ragged and seemly unstable. It was built with red wood and had a tin roof. Even with the strength of the wood, it still rocked._

_Inside the tall house, an indigo-haired woman filled with agony lied on a table. A man with long whitish crimson hair that was hooked into a low pony tail held her hand tightly. He winced when she let out a scream._

_Another woman with spiked ebony and jet-black eyes was kneeled by the end of the table. "Minori," the woman commanded, "you need to push now." _

_The woman on the table screamed, pushing. The woman by her feet glanced up at her with a half of a smile, "just one more push, I can see the head." Sweat trickled down her face as she gave one more push._

_Cries erupted in the room. A small baby girl with little pink tuffs on her head and the most beautiful honeydew eyes the ebony-haired woman had ever seen was born. Holding the girl up, she grinned at the parents. "Congrats, Onii-chan, you have a baby girl."_

_The man clasped his hands with his wife, teary eyed. "Ya hear that, Minori, we have little girl." Minori nodded. She threw her head back as pain seeped into her body. Her husband gazed at his sister with fear._

"_What's happening, Tsukiko?" he shouted. Tsukiko shrugged, her eyes slightly widened. "I don't know! The only possibility is she's having another child." She scrunched up her nosed, closing her eyes and did a one-handed Tiger Seal._

There's no second chakra in her… what the hell is happening?

_Minori scream, tears streamed down her face. "Please, Tsukiko, make the pain stop!"_

_Tsukiko peeked at her through her thick eyelashes. Jet-black eyes held unshed tears. "I don't know what to do, Minori, there's no second chakra to suggest you're having another child." Her voice croaked. _

_She tried to come up with other answers but they all led to Minori's death. Suddenly, a strong chakra hit her senses, slamming her to the ground. "Tsukiko!" her brother shouted. The charka she felt was demonic and wicked. She glanced at her niece, surrounding her was misty white chakra but it wasn't the chakra she felt._

_Her brother shrieked, staring at her in surprise. "What's going on, Tsukiko!" _

"_I told you, I do not know, Michi!" Tsukiko slammed her fists down, breaking the tile on the floor. "There's another chakra signature but I can't tell where it is! This is so fucking insane."_

_She closed her eyes again. "Wait, I think I've found it!" At that exact moment, a baby popped out of Minori. Tsukiko tilted her head in confusion. He was strange; he had olive hair and gold eyes. His pupils didn't look right; the only had the bottom half._

_He was also bigger than a normal new born. He was at least 15 inches long (no wonder Minori was in so much pain). Another thing Tsukiko noticed was that he was not crying but instead looked rather calm._

"_Tsukiko…" Michi's voice rung through her ears, "what is going on?"_

_She glared at him. "If I fucking knew what was fucking going the hell on then I'd fucking tell you but I fucking don't so shut your motherfucking damn mouth, asshole!"_

_Michi stepped back in shock. "Sorry…"_

_Tsukiko nodded her head. "You better be, you giant lump." She grinned with a tease before going back to business._

_She examined the baby male in amazement. "Well, Minori, Michi, it seems as though you have two children."_

_Minori sighed, "Well, ain't that great."_

-(line of awesomeness)-

Headmaster looked at them blankly. "Well, that was one of the weirdest births I have ever heard of," he stated abruptly. Tsunade bumped him on the head, "idiot! You don't just say stuff like that!"

Lee pouted, "I didn't do anything."

Sakura gave him a pointed look. "We are different than other people so it would make sense that our birth was awesome."

Headmaster waved her off, "yeah, yeah, whatever. What happened next, little munchkin?"

Sakura glared at him. "I'm not little, I'm petite and I'm not a munchkin!"

Lee shrugged, leaning towards Tsunade. "Ano… isn't petite another word for little?" He fell to the ground, a giant bump forming on his head whilst little pixies flew around him.

Sakura stood next to him, fist raised and a vein popping out of her head. "No, it's not!"

Zetsu sweat-dropped, "uh, Sakura, you didn't have to hit him."

Sakura glared at him over her shoulder before rubbing the back of her neck and chuckling sheepishly, "Aha ha, Zetsu, I didn't hit anyone. I think it's time to have your eyes checked."

Zetsu grunted, "whatever."

Tsunade grinned, "I think it's time to continue the story, hmm?"

Zetsu nodded, "that's a good idea. Sakura," the rosette looked at him while eating pokey (where did she get that?), "it's your turn."

Sakura sighed, throwing the pokey over her shoulder, "fine. Let me see… what shoulder I tell them. Ah, yes, I got. Okay, well, our dad died in fight against some thieves when we were two but other than that, nothing really happened during the first two years but on our third birthday… things got a little… exciting…"

-(line of awesomeness)-

_Colorful candles burned into the dark room and a soft song filled the air. "Happy birthday, dear, Sakura and Zetsu, happy birthday to you…"_

_People clapped as the twins blew out the candles. The lights gradually turned on. Minori gasped, "Sakura… Zetsu…. What have you done?"_

_Sakura grinned, "we saw daddy do it when he was fight the evil people! Look, mommy, we're just like daddy!"_

_Zetsu smiled too but smaller than the rosette's, he was very proud of himself. "Yeah, we're ninjas."_

_They cloned their selves and wanted their mother's approval that way they could protect the family against the evil men who would come and steal their food once a week._

_The twins were confused when Minori looked at them in disappointment. Minori turned to everyone else, "I'm sorry about this, please excuse us. Have some cake; it's my mother's old recipe." With that she grabbed her children by the hands and rushed out of the room. The clones followed closely behind them._

_Once they got into the hallway, Minori led them into her room. The door clicked behind them. She sat down on the bed, signaling them to do the same._

_Sakura glanced at Zetsu. "Mommy what's wrong?"_

_Minori sighed, closing her eyes. "Kids, I know you want to be like daddy but there is a reason why no one around here are ninjas."_

_Zetsu tilted his head. "What's the reason?"_

_Minori smiled thoughtfully, "People here don't trust ninjas."_

_Sakura gazed at her in confusion. "Why? They trusted daddy and he was a ninja."_

_Her mother merely shook her head, "they never did trust him but they trusted me so they were willing to accept him into our village but never have they thought more of him than the ninja who's married to Minori."_

_Zetsu stared at her with his piercing eyes, "are you saying that daddy isn't from here?"_

_Minori heaved her chest painfully. "Well, yes."_

"_Where was he from?" the twins asked at the same time. They looked at each other and stuck their tongues out._

_Minori scratched her chin. "How about I tell you about daddy's past and where he's from? That will make it a little more fun."_

_The children bobbed their heads happily._

_Minori smiled, "okay, daddy was not originally from Konoha but from Ame where he was a full-fledged ninja but Ame was a scary, dark place, wars broke out all the time whether it was for food or for revenge that was all it took for a war."_

"_He couldn't sleep at night because of all the bombs and people screaming for their loved ones and since he was a ninja, wealthy families hired him to kill their enemies and a lot of awful stuff. So he packed his bags, got his sister and left, heading towards Suna."_

_Sakura gasped in suspense (she never knew her daddy was so awesome), "did they make it?"_

_Minori shook her head sadly, "No. Suna was in the middle of a war with Iwa and daddy didn't want any more war so they went to Konohagakure no Sato but the people there didn't accept daddy because in their eyes he was a savage S-classed ninja from Ame so, still wanting to live in Konoha, they traveled north in to the mountains."_

_The twins leaned in._

"_It was terribly cold and they took shelter in a cave near Point Hollow. They were running low on food and daddy got sick. Luckily, I just so happened to be picking flowers and saw your Aunt Tsukiko. She told me about daddy and I told her that she could bring daddy to our village."_

"_She agreed with a second thought and showed me where he was. When we got to the cave he was lying on the ground, moaning. He had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and man, was he tall. Your aunt and I carried him all the way to my house and put him on the bed."_

"_He was sick for weeks but aunt Tsukiko and I made him better. After that, daddy and I fell in love and we got married and had two wonderful kids."_

_Zetsu pouted, "I don't see the point in the story and it still doesn't explain why everyone hates ninjas."_

_Minori's lips twitched, "fine, you got me, the people here never liked ninjas because of those bandits and after daddy died fighting them, they banded people from using jutsu. So I ask you, please don't use jutsu or next time I don't think I can cover for you."_

_Sakura sulked, "but mommy, being a ninja is in our blood, we can't hide who we are!" Zetsu nodded in agreement._

_Minori opened her mouth but was cut off by the door opening. _

_Tsukiko ran in, panting. "You need to leave, the Head Elder has decided that Sakura and Zetsu should be punished with death for breaking the law!"_

"_What? I was just with everybody; they didn't seem to mind that much!" Minori gaped._

_Tsukiko shook head, "Oh they minded, once you left, everyone left and headed straight for the Head Elder's chambers. You need to leave now!"_

_Minori stood. "No, you leave and take the kids with you. I will not allow these people to harm my family."_

_Sakura tugged on her pant leg. "Mommy, what are you going to do?"_

_Minori smiled down at her little girl. "Don't worry, I'm just going to teach these people a lesson then I'll catch up with you," she turned to Tsukiko, "you take the kids to Suna." _

_Tsukiko nodded, grabbing the twins and putting them in either of her arms. She turned to leave but a hand placed its self on her shoulder. She gazed back. Minori had a serious face on, "Tsukiko, please take care of them."_

_She made a noise of confirmation and teleported away._

_(_)()()()()()()()(()(()()())()()()()()(())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()())()()

Me: Aha ha, I'm sorry the chapter's so late but someone had to get addicted to some weird British show –glares at Eddie-

Eddie: Hey! It's not just some weird British show, it's House of Anubis and it's fucking amazing!

Me: Whatever, it's not like I would get addicted to some British show

Eddie: -Twitches- You're addicted to the British version of The Office

Me: That's different

Ed-this has been erased do to the colorful language-

Pairing so far:

37 HidanxSakura

28 ZetsuxSakura

27 MadaraxSakura

16 ItachixSakura (I think it's time to pull this one out of the race)

5 KonanxSakura (this one too)

3 PeinxSakura (and this one)

1 anyone expect Itachi (and this has no use anymore so it's going too)

Zetsu:

28 ZetsuxSakura

14 ZetsuxHinata

4 ZetsuxKonan

Please review, it's quite lonely with people reviewing


	11. The Pastish and Suckyness

Me: Hello my minions!

Eddie: -Eye roll- We've been through this, just cuz they're reading the story does not mean they're your minions

Me: -Pouts- Fine. Oh and sorry for the lateness, it's been snowing like crazy and the power got knocked out for about two days and then there's the stupid midterms that they've rescheduled and then Eddie here got in a car accident and I had to take care of him

Eddie: -Glares- I have a broken arm AND several broken ribs AND a broken toe! Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto because –glares- she's an idiot

()()())()()(()())(()())()()()()()()((())()()()())())()

_Laughter soaked the air and the wind seized it and carried it off. The sun's powerful beams shinned down on a meadow. There a little girl, dressed in black, flipped and twirled. She looked like she was dance if it were not for the elegant sword that skillfully rested in her hand._

_Its blade was sharp and made from titanium making it light-weight and had a tint of gray in it. She giggled, "Zetsu, you're not doing it right."_

_A boy a few heads taller than her glared, a slight blush on his cheeks. "I'm sorry, I can't get the hang of it," he tossed his katana to his other hand, "perhaps it doesn't like me?"_

_His sister shook her head, "it doesn't matter whether or not it likes you, it is how you use it." She shuffled to him expertly. "Here," she held his larger hand in hers and moved it around, making his katana sway, "just image yourself as your sword." She took her hand off his and Zetsu felt oddly cold._

_He raised his sword and closed his eyes. He pictured his body slowly melting away and being placed inside the katana. Gold eyes flashed open; the boy could feel power seeping into his veins. "Sakura," said girl turned to look at him with curiosity, "please let me try one more time."_

_Sakura grinned, her aura becoming demonic, "Of course." And with that, their battle continued. _

_Unbeknown to the twins, Tsukiko gazed knowingly at them. She leaned her back against an oak and smirked. "They're coming along nicely. Michi would be proud."_

-(line of awesomeness)-

Tsunade poked Lee in annoyance.

No response.

She poked him again.

Again, no response.

"Oi, Alfredo! Get the hell up!" She poked him again but with more force.

Still nothing.

"What the hell, is this guy dead or something?" she mumbled crossly, a vein popping out of her forehead. The blonde glared. "That's it, no more Mrs. Nice Guy." She channeled chakra into her fist and punched him. The Headmaster fell through the floor and landed in the basement.

Mr. Lee wheezed with a yawn, holding his stomach. "What was that for?"

Tsunade shrugged, trying to hide the smirk forming on her lips. "I don't know."

She paused; scratching her head, there was something she forgot to tell him.

_I wonder what it was…_

Lee climbed up to his office. He looked around. "Ano… where are the scary twin people?"

_Oh… that's right…_

"They left."

Tsunade winced as the headmaster screamed. "What do you mean they left?" She then dodged the…

_Wait…. Is that a stuffed panda?_

The woman gazed out the object Lee threw.

She sweat-dropped.

_It is._

Lee, being oblivious, roared, "where'd they go?"

Tsunade rolled her shoulders causally, "I don't know, they said something about being tired and left. I assume they went to their dorms to sleep."

Lee pulled her head to his, sweating, "that's what they want you to think."

-(line of awesomeness)-

Sakura sighed, the wind playfully tossing around her hair. It was a beautiful night; the clouds blanketed the sky, showing nothing but the dim-light of the moon under them.

She lied back with her hands behind her head. It was peaceful, though she felt a little lonely without Zetsu next to her.

"_Sorry, Sakura but I'm exhausted. See ya_."

Bastard, she knew as well as he did that he had insomnia.

She heard footsteps but didn't bother to see who it was. The person lied beside her. "Hey…" Konan started off awkwardly, "why aren't you in bed?"

Sakura answered with a shrug, "I can't sleep."

"Ah…" Konan nodded, staring at the sky. "It's nice isn't it?"

Sakura let grin grow on her face. "Aye, it is."

-(line of awesomeness)-

Ah, what a peaceful morning in Fire Moon Academy, the birds were chirping and the sun was shining. "Get the fuck out of the way, you damn little shit!" Yes, a very beautiful, very peaceful morning.

Pein ran down the corridor, knocking out several students. "Asses!" he yelled.

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

"This is not my day," he grumbled under his breath. He sped up as he turned around the corner. Why is he running? Well it's simple, he's late for detention.

Why is he scared shitless? Detention is different here than at other schools, instead of getting it after school, it's for a whole 24 hours, starting the day after at six and ending the next morning. Why is it like this? Well, Ibiki and the headmaster thought it wasn't much of a punishment to stay after school 'cause they live there so it was decided that students who got detention must stay in the dungeon (yes, they had one of those) whilst hung on a wall and watch Barney and other evil things.

It was truly evil.

So here he was, running like an idiot, trying to get to the dungeon by six a.m.

"Little shit, what the fucking hell do you think you're doing?" an irritating feminine voice question by his ear.

Pein eep'ed and fell smoothly (notice the sarcasm) to the ground with his hands over his eyes. "What do you mean, Inuzuka-san? I'm just going to the dungeon like a normal sweet and innocent person!"

Inuzuka Tsume let dark chuckle rumble in her throat. "You? Sweet and innocent? Ha! What did you fucking do this time, little shit?"

Pein cautiously removed his hands from his eyes and rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, you see, Ibiki caught me with two girls last night."

Tsume raised an eyebrow, "is that all?"

Pein shook his head, "no, apparently, in our little act, we made several holes in the walls."

Abruptly, a laugh escaped the teacher's mouth. "Seriously? That's all? Damn, that bastard's getting grumpier with age. Good luck, little shit, you'll need it." She slapped his back and walked off.

Did he mention today was not his day?

-(line of awesomeness)-

Sakura trekked down the hallway, her feet dragging on the ground. She clutched her head as another wave of nausea slipped into her brain.

Zetsu strolled beside her with a slight worried expression on his blank face. "Sakura," the boy poked her shoulder softly, "are you okay?"

The rosette glanced at him then rolled her shoulders, "Konan and I had a little too much fun last night, no big deal."

Noticing her brother's shocked face, she asked, "what?"

Zetsu shook his head. "It's nothing," he finally informed, "just that you shouldn't drink on a school night, remember what happened at our last school?"

Sakura stuck her tongue at, "Shut up." To which she received a hard poke to the forehead.

"Ow… What class do we have?" she asked, rubbing her head.

Zetsu gazed at their schedules, "Genjutsu with Kurenai-san."

The twins grinned at each other.

Today was going to be a fun day.

()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()()()())())()()()()(()

Me: If you are wondering why this chapter isn't as awesome well… one of our friends, Payne, wrote the parts after the part in Lee's office so blame him if you don't like it!

Payne: Hey! I'm not very good at writing and you guys paid me to write it so I don't blame me, blame the stupid ass people who were too lazy to do it themselves!

Eddie: We're not lazy!

Me: Yeah!

Pairing so far:

90 ZetsuxSakura (if you are against this, I suggest you start voting a lot of times!)

44 HidanxSakura (Come on people! VOTE!)

33 MadaraxSakura (Seriously…)

Zetsu:

90 ZetsuxSakura

15 ZetsuxHinata

4 ZetsuxKonan

Review my minions, review!


	12. Minions, Barney and an evil Kurenai

Me: -Dodging rotten stuff of doom- I'm sooo sorry!

Eddie: Yes, we are sorry!

Me: We had a lot of ideas for this chappie and we didn't know which one to use! I'm sorry!

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or Japan or well…. I can't think of anything….

()()()()(()()())())())()()()()()()()())()()()())()()())())(())()()()())(()(()())()

Sakura gaped along with her brother. It was huge! Unlike the normal classrooms, Kurenai's classroom was three times as big. The classroom was a dusty plain with desert flowers and such. The little trees that were there were dead and pasty.

Zetsu nudged Sakura. "Do you notice something wrong with this room?" he asked quietly. Sakura nodded, "aye, it's a Genjutsu."

The siblings looked at each other then nodded. They both made Tiger Seals and the room poofed away.

When the smoke cleared, the scenery did not change but there was someone else in the room.

Kurenai crossed her arms, an unreadable expression dancing on her face. She did not know whether she was proud of the Haruno twins and disgusted that they were in her class. Yes, she has not forgotten yesterday night.

Sakura dipped her head at the teacher in an odd show of kindness. "Hello, Kurenai-san. How are you this fine morning?"

Kurenai grunted and did not respond instead she turned to Zetsu, "would you tell me when the other students get here, I have to go somewhere real quick."

Zetsu nodded confusedly. "Okay?"

"Thank you."

Then she left without another word.

The twins gazed at each other. "What was that about?" they both question at the same time.

Sakura shrugged, "Apparently she doesn't like me." She lifted her hand to her chin and stroked it lightly.

Zetsu narrowed his eyes. "What did you do?" He dodged the punch aimed for his face.

"I didn't fucking do anything, damn it!" Sakura threw another punch at his head, "did you ever fucking think that maybe the shit-head fucking hates?"

Zetsu looked away, guilty. "I'm sorry, Sakura."

The moment was ruined by an idiotic blonde in orange.

"HEELLLOO MY MINIONS OF AWESOMENESS!" the orange blob yelled and tackled Zetsu. Though Zetsu didn't fall like Naruto expected him to but instead just stood there unfazed by his roommate's pathetic attempt.

Zetsu glanced at Sakura; she was twitching like she did back at Headmaster's office. "Minions?" she repeated the word like it was fire on her tongue. "Minions?"

Naruto did not have time to react as the rosette gave him a chakra-filled kick to the gut. "Ah, I never knew I had a powerful minion," he mused, crashing into a wall. The wall crumbled and he flew into another classroom.

A shadow casted over the poor boy, making him wince. "What the fuck is going on around here?" a deep voice rumbled.

Ibiki was unhappy, no, make that furious, first, his pet great white shark died (may Mr. Babalou rest in peace) and then the motherfucking moron, Naruto came crashing through the wall (that he thought was idiot-proof) and was now chewing on his shoe.

_Where is Kurenai?_

Ibiki crossed his arms over his chest, flexing them as he did. "Uzumaki!"

Naruto looked up from what he thought was a doughnut and found the "doughnut" was actually his worst nightmare's boot. He jumped up quickly and ran behind Zetsu.

_Ha! Take that, bastard! I've got a giant as a roommate and he's strong! MWUHHAA!_

"Uzumaki, why did you break my wall?" Ibiki roared with rage. He had to hold himself back from killing the dingbat. He was already is in trouble with Headmaster so why add killing a student to the list?

Naruto eep'ed from his hiding place, "it wasn't my fault, I swear! My evil minion turned on me!"

"Minion?" Ibiki did a recap, a large sweat-drop appearing on his forehead.

_What is it with blondes that make them insane?_

Naruto gave a confirming nod, "yes, my minion does not like being called minion so she kicked me!" He let out a soft sob, "why did she do that?"

Ibiki was about to ask what he meant when the Haruno with pink hair (Sakura..? That was her name, right?) leaped behind her brother and threw Naruto across the room.

_Oh….. She's the "minion"_

The Morino cleared his throat, trying to regain the attention of the students though only Zetsu seemed to notice.

"Sakura," Zetsu grabbed his twin's arm, not allowing her to go after Naruto, "you should be more discreet when attacking an opponent."

Sakura growled and freed her arm from his grip. "I'm Yang, brutal and hard not discreet."

Zetsu shook his head, a small smirk playing on his features. Abruptly he poked her firmly on her forehead before disappearing before she could get him.

Sakura clenched her hand together and brought them roughly to the ground, breaking it. "You want to play? Fine, I'll play."

As she jumped into the hole she made with a demonic grin, Ibiki couldn't help but chuckle. He hadn't seen a good fight in a while.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Kurenai had seen many things in her life, a two-headed dragon, a guy who could turn into a human pretzel, a dog who could speak nine languages, those were just a few but she wasn't prepared for the scene she walked into when she entered her classroom.

Sure, when she heard screaming she assumed Naruto was getting the shit beat out of him but _this_, this was just awful. What was this thing she was talking about?

Well, let's see, Sakura was strangling Zetsu in a very… intimate… way while Ibiki somehow brought his torture devices and was tormenting Naruto into making some popcorn for the "most epic battle you'll ever fucking see".

Sai (when did he get here?) was standing next to the Haruno twins, writing something down in his notebook and Kisame was dressed in black, crying in a corner, probably Ibiki told him that his uncle died.

_Why am I stuck with morons?_

Everyone looked up when Kurenai started banging her head against a wall.

"What's she doing?" Naruto "whispered" to Ibiki.

Ibiki shrugged, "hormones?"

The blonde agreed and they went back to their weird… what the hell thing.

Kurenai got over her weeping and marched over to Sakura and Zetsu. "Sakura! Zetsu!" said twins gazed up at her, "you are here by sentenced to detention!"

_Aw shit._

-(line of awesomeness)-

"_Today, kids, we have a special guest!_"

Little kids clapped their hands. "_Who is it, Barney?_" they yelled a bit too loud for Pein's taste.

The South Wing winced as the giant purple bulb thing of evil started to sing. "_Work together, we must work together, together we will find the special guest._"

A little girl with brown hair tugged on Barney's leg. She looked up at him tearfully, "_do you mean our special guest is lost?_"

Barney patted her head. "_Yes, Katie, I put Baby Bob in charge of the special guest and she lost her. Maybe we should go to Baby Bob_?"

The kids and the _evil_ thing skipped off whilst singing and dancing.

Pein sighed in relief as the show went to commercial.

_Only 20 more hours of this…_

He paled.

_20 fucking more hours of this shit? I'm going to die!_

The door to the dungeon slammed open, scaring the shit out of him. The Wing was surprised when Kurenai walked in with Sakura and Zetsu.

Kurenai glared coldly at him, "looks like you have torturemates." She then tied the Harunos to the wall and lifted them up next to Pein.

Kurenai left but not before giving them an evil smirk and a "have fun" followed with a dark laugh.

Sakura and Pein gave each other a look while Zetsu sneezed.

"Do you think she's insane as much as I do?"

()()(()()()()()()()()((()()()(()()(())())()()((()()()()(())(()

Me: Okay, let's talk business…

Eddie: We know that we said that you could vote as much as you want but…

Me: We have got a bunch of votes in reviews and quite frankly, it's annoying having to count them all, my poor piece of paper died cuz of it!

Eddie: So the limit for a review is twenty votes and you can just say, "I vote for HidanxSakura four times" or something like that

Me: We don't mean to offend anyone with this but it's a lot easier

Eddie: Also if you have any ideas on how the story should go or if you want more action and you want a villain please review!

Me: Okay, so to recap, twenty votes per a review and any ideas for the story just review and we'll probably use it

Eddie: And some of you have demanded more romance so we'll try to put more romance in this… Thank you for your awesomeness!

Pairings so far:

ZetsuxSakura 10,543

HidanxSakura 7,101

MadaraxSakura 632

Zetsu:

ZetsuxSakura 10,543

ZetsuxHinata 30

ZetsuxKonan 4

Ideas?

Just review

:D


	13. Dances, Craziness and Rocks

Me: Yo dawgs –crosses arms, trying to be gangster but just looks like a Russian/American white person trying to be black-

Eddie: -Rolls eyes- that's pathetic, it's like this –tries to do it but can't cuz of cast- DAMN IT!

Me: -Sweat drops- and you're supposed to be black, you look Madonna

Eddie: I do NOT look like Madonna! I'm more of a young less rich less famous 50 cent… well before he get all skinny… wait… is he still skinny or was that just a… oh-shit-I'm-running-out-of-money moment?

Me: You ain't no 50 cent! You are more like Morgan Freeman or Will Smith's kid… Willow?

Eddie: -Glares- I weigh 200 pounds, am 6'5 AND (!) I'm on the wrestling team, the football team and the water polo team so I think I got abs! I mean, just yesterday I was driving and a cop pulled me over for having guns in the car and I was like, "no, officer, this ain't guns, they my arms."

Me: ….So now you are the terminator

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()())()()()()(()()()()()()())()())()()(())()()()()()())))))()(()))(()

Pein coughed, it was too silent in the here for his liking. Only Barney was making any noise.

"Sooo…." The Haruno twins looked at him at the same time (creepy). "Umm… what you in for?" he tried to make his voice a little bit deeper so they would not see the fear. I mean, it's not his fault he hates evil things and Barney was at the top of evil things.

The Harunos' glanced at each other and shrugged (again at the same time… creepy).

Pein shivered, it's like the can read each other's minds and stuff. He did not realize that that was exactly what they were doing.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Boredom, it was such a strange thing. The way it left your mind numb and spinning, it was exciting… no… it was amazing. I have never felt anything like it before. It was new to me. Even when I got locked in that closet for a day, I was not bored, I would just practice jutsus.

I brought my hand forward; I could see the chakra in it being sucked into the chains that bind it.

_How interesting_.

It seems that these were not normal chains but the ones that forcibly withdrew your chakra. The more chakra it drank, the stronger it became.

I frowned as I saw the chains starting to wither, what a pity.

_Sakura…._

I glanced at Zetsu when I heard him speak my name.

_Yes?_

_These chains, they are getting weaker. Should we just destroy them and get the hell out of here?_

_No…_

_And why the fuck not?_

_Well…._

_Do not tell me you actually like Barney._

…

_Oh god._

_HEY! It's not my fault I'm in love with it! I mean, come on, who else do you know is a giant purple dinosaur?_

…_Yuji…._

_Damn! I forgot about him!_

_Ha!_

_Don't fucking speak, you damn shit-headed bastard! _

…

_What?_

_You know that if I was a bastard that would make you one too._

_DON'T GET SMART-ASS ON ME!_

_Whatever…_

_You know what-_

_What?_

_Just get out of my head._

_Shouldn't we at least tell Pein that he doesn't have to continue being tortured?_

The twins glanced at Pein, he was shaking. Sweat dripped down his neck while he was mumbling some incomprehensible.

…_Never!_

_You really are evil…_

His voice faded out of my mind (cough finally cough).

-(line of awesomeness)-

Zetsu sighed; his sister was just too stubborn. Why couldn't they just leave and put clones in their places? Well, apparently, Sakura likes Barney so she wouldn't go and he being her twin and all could not allow to leave her here with a boy. That was just fucking impossible.

So all he could do now was wait and how fucking boring that was.

_Maybe I could knock her out and… no….that wouldn't work…_

-(line of awesomeness)-

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU DAMN MEAN BY IN DETENTION, DAMN IT?"

Madara covered his ears as Konan found out what happened to her roommate, her roommate's brother and her half brother.

Madara smacked Tobi upside the head. "Moron! That is exactly what I told you not to tell her!"

Konan fumed, her aura darkening; scaring the shit out of passing students. She looked at the Uchiha from over her shoulder, fire flaming out of her nostrils. "You. Knew."

Those two words chilled Madara to the bone. Oh how he wished that he could go to hell instead of face her scorn.

"Aha ha, well, you see-" he was cut off by the sound of his body hitting the wall.

"SEE WHAT? WHAT DO I FUCKING SEE?" Konan jabbed her finger painfully into his chest. "Listen here, asshole, I don't care what you fucking have to say."

She didn't continue speaking but instead let go of him and trekked away.

"Oi! Where are you going?" Madara shouted after her.

"I'm going to fucking save them."

_This is not going to end well…_

-(line of awesomeness)-

Madara hid behind a wall, in front of him was the entrance to the dungeon. Across from him was Konan who was hiding in a fake plant (why was there a fake plant here anyway?).

The Uchiha sweat-dropped at all the guards that stood next to the gothic door, it was just insane.

"So…" Konan glanced at him, "how were you planning on getting pass the guards?"

"Well…" she held up some rocks, "with these…"

Madara slammed his head against the wall. "How were you going to get in using rocks?"

Konan scratched her chin thoughtfully. "Well, my dear idiot friend, I was going to hit them on the head with these," she held up the rocks, "and then when they faint, I'm going to run in and grab my darlings."

_She's fucking insane!_

"I'm not going to help you," Madara huffed stubbornly, trying to gain some extra time to come up with a plan.

He wasn't expecting Konan to grin evilly at him. "O' of course you will…"

The Uchiha gulped.

_This is not going to be good_.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Thunder roared in the dungeon as Sakura and Pein began doing jazz hands.

"Hi- we're your weather girls." Pein snapped his fingers sassily.

Sakura nodded, "uhhumm…"

"And have we got news for you."

"You better listen!"

They leaned against each other whilst shaking their shoulders.

"Get ready all you lonely girls and leave those umbrellas at home," Pein sung in a high voice.

Sakura wiggled her eyebrows. "All right."

"The humidity rising…."

"Mmm…. It's rising…" Pein put his index finger to the side of his mouth in false innocence.

"Barometer's gettin' low…."

Sakura glanced at her orange-haired friend. "How low, girl?"

Suddenly, the duo put their hand on their mouths and slowly withdrew it. "According to all sources…"

"What sources now?" Zetsu asked, he was terribly confused, all of a sudden, his sister and Pein started singing.

_They are going insane…_

"The street's the place to go…"

Sakura grabbed Pein's hand and swung it. "We better hurry up!"

Pein lifted his shoulders and brought jazz hands to his face, giggling, "because tonight for the first time…"

"At just a half past ten…"

Pein gave a little dance while Sakura did the sprinkler. At the same time, they brought their hands down, wiggling their fingers.

"For the first time in history, it's gonna start rainin' men!"

-(line of awesomeness)-

Konan sat on top of a guard triumphantly. She patted the bump on his head with smirk, "what did you say about we can't get in with rocks?" She glanced at Madara through her eyelashes. "Hmm?"

Madara stumbled, it just was not possible!

He banged his head on a wall repeatedly, mumbling, "fuck."

Konan's ear twitched and abruptly she bashed Madara's head into the wall (that's going to hurt tomorrow). "SHH!"

Her victim groaned, "what the fuck is it now?" He slowly removed his head and cradled in his hands.

"Do you hear singing?"

Madara looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "No, all I hear is buzzing and no thanks to you."

He missed Konan's smirk as she threw him over her shoulder and ran through the dungeon door (yes, _through_ it).

Neither of them noticed the giant purple thing following them.

()()()()()(()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()())()))()(())()()()()()()))()()(())())())()())()()())())())()()))()(()(())(()())())()

Me: O.o who's the giant purple thing?

Eddie: If you guys didn't know Yuji is actually my cousin! So if you're reading this, Yuji, take that you little shit! I made you a giant purple dinosaur!

Me: Let the record show that it was Eddie's idea to name the giant purple dinosaur Yuji

Eddie: … You make me sound crazy….

Me: -Smirks- Any who, we have been getting a lot of reviews saying that we should just do a poll but you know what this is just more fun and I don't think you can do two polls at a time AND you guys CAN vote more than twenty times but it the limit in a review is twenty votes so you can review multiple times with votes… just saying…

Eddie: I'm not crazy!

Me: Let the record show that Eddie is indeed crazy

Eddie: DAMN IT!

Pairings so far:

ZetsuxSakura 10,689

HidanxSakura 7,602

MadaraxSakura 1,186

Zetsu:

ZetsuxSakura 10,689

ZetsuxHinata 50

ZetsuxKonan 4

You know you want to

:D


	14. Barney and Rubber Ducks

Me: Sorry :

Eddie: we are sorry for not updating in like almost a month but February was really hard on us.

Me: Some stuff had happen that kinda took a toll on us.

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or Janie's got a gun by Aerosmith

((())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"I'm just too white and nerdy."

Zetsu raised an eyebrow. He glanced at Pein and Sakura; they were still doing their weird "it's raining men!" thing.

_They didn't say it…_

The teen looked around, trying to find the source of the sound but came up empty.

_Was it a ghost perhaps?_

He considered the possibility of an unseen spiritual object even though it was highly unlikely. The sound of a door being knocked down brought him out of his thoughts.

"What the fuck was that?" Zetsu murmured, sharing a glance with his sister. They both prepared for a fight.

The shadow of feet appeared under the door and the door slowly opened. Faster than light, the Haruno twins broke out of their chains, flipping out Hand Seals.

"Yin style: Dark Master's Teeth!"

"Yang style: Light Master's Fist!"

A giant glowing fist burst out of thin air, slamming into one of the intruders whilst sharp fang-like teeth peeled at the other.

"WAHH!"

Sakura froze, she recognized that voice. She motioned to Zetsu to stop. Tossing out a few quick Hand Seals, the offending light fist disappeared along with the demonic teeth.

"What are you guys doing here?" The rosette questioned, straightening her back and crossed her arms. Her intimidating aura swallowed the offenders with awestruck fear.

Pein coughed behind her, "umm… Sakura…." Said girl grunted in response. "Uhhhhhhhh….. I know this is kind of off topic and," Pein looked at Konan and Madara, "things but could you untie me?" The "mighty" South Wing was hanging upside down, his foot stuck in a of the chains.

Sakura sighed, it was kinda a downer that her intimidate-Konan-and-Madara-so-they'll-be-in-awe-of-her-super-awesome-awesomeness (wow, long name isn't it?) was spoiled by the idiotic moron.

_Now how will they ever look at me with amazement?_

The Haruno pulled a kunai from a brown pouch on her thigh and whipped it at the chains that bound Pein. The chains broke without hesitation whilst Pein fell to the ground with a yeeha. He did a quick back flip so he would land on his feet.

Zetsu gaze settled upon Konan, it was the first chance he had to take in her attire. She wore a slim black T-shirt with the words Bullet for My Valentine across her (he must admit, very good-looking) chest and a crow next to an apple on the lower half of her stomach.

Standard black kung fu pants hung loosely on her hips while her black South Wing shirt was roughly tied around her arms. Clever ash eyes mutely studied the room as the girl (or should he say woman?) pinned her navy hair into a bun, a paper flower placed in it to keep it from falling.

_Fuck…_

Zetsu looked away. For some odd reason, his cheeks tingled as well as another body part.

_Hormones._

That was what he deemed it as, nothing but hormones… hormones that made him what to do… unpleasant stuff to her.

_Yes, hormones._

-(line of awesomeness)-

Konan was a little freaked out.

No, it was not the ridiculously hott (and super tall) brother of her roommate who was licking his lips (mmmm…sexy…) but the… evil… purple thing that suddenly jumped out from behind a stack of Barney DVDs.

"Helloo…!"

Madara gasped, "oh my god, it's Barney," there was pause before…, "we're all going to die! Save yourselves! Save yourselves!"

Zetsu shared a look with Sakura, Pein and Konan. "What the fuck?" he grunted with an eyebrow raised.

Sakura shrugged, poking the dinosaur (to everyone's confusion). "Hmm…" she scrunched her eyebrows together, "it feels real."

The purple dinosaur stepped back in clear offence. "Of course I'm real, muffin-sized hobbit!" However he was unnoticed.

The dinosaur huffed, being ignored really hurts a dinosaur you know.

"I don't know…" Zetsu murmured with a stroke of his chin. "Nowadays, more and more people are impersonating Barney. It seems that being caught hiding drugs in his person was really good for business."

"We could always test him…." Pein suggested, shivering when the Harunos gave each other an evil smirk.

-(line of awesomeness)-

"Janie's got a gun. Janie's got a gun. Her dog day's just begun. Now everybody's on the run because Janie's got a gun," hummed Kakashi, an Icha Icha book under his arm as he strolled down an empty hallway.

He glanced around suspiciously before carefully removed a painting of the first Headmaster (a youngish-looking man with long black hair and black eyes named Hashirama Senju).

He hopped into the hole that was behind the painting then quickly put the painting back. Trying to find the lights, the Hatake accidently fell over something or rather someone.

The "someone" moaned, freaking the shit out of the teacher.

"Wahhh! WHAT THE FUCKING SHIT?"

Kakashi flailed, trying to get up but the person had a hold of his foot.

_I'm not going to die, I'm not going to die…._

He tried to ensure himself that he wasn't going to die but that's kind of hard when he was being held by the foot in a secret bathroom where no one would find him.

_Wait…. I'm a ninja ain't I? I'll just use my super awesome secret jutsu!_

"Mister, I don't know who you are but if you won't let go of my foot, I'm going to ninja your shitty ass."

His response was the person grabbing onto his foot harder.

"Don't say, I didn't warn you… Forbidden Jutsu 12: Gomu-sei No Ahiru No Ame!"

The evil person of evilness (as he was named) was pelted by… wait for it…. wait for it….. the hard bodies of tiny rubber ducks (as hard as it is to believe, this attack is a forbidden jutsu).

"MUUUUUUHHH!" the evil person screamed though it was slightly muffled.

Kakashi dusted off invisible dust of his shoulders. "OOO YYEEEAAHH! I'm the king uh uh yeah I'm the king. Psh, I just rubber ducked you, bitch," he rapped (don't ask) before getting up.

There was a tug on his foot and he fell down.

"Wha?" he murmured, trying to get up again but something pulled his foot again. "So you haven't died yet? You must be really strong; you are the first one to have survived that jutsu."

The person dragged his foot until his legs were half way under the pile of rubber ducks.

Kakashi dug his nails into the floor as the person yanked him under the rubber ducks.

"HELP!"

()(()()()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()())()()()()()(()(()()()()())())(()(()))()))()()())())()())())())())(()))()())())

Important Note!

Okay, yesterday, we got a group of friends together and we all have decided that Sakura would be with Hidan and Zetsu will be with either Hinata or Konan (sorry, if you don't like the pairings). On a brighter note, we should be updating more frequently (if you guys care about that) and we have decided that we need a villain so if you have any suggestions on how the villain should be and why (the latter part is optional).

Thank you for supporting this fanfic,

Yoi no Chi and Eddie

Please review!

:)


	15. Dates, Cameras, Mafia Music

Me: Well, to start this chapter off, we have some stuff to say (it's not bad!):

To all the people who are unhappy with the pairing: we are sorry you don't like it but this is final.

To **CatsareoverRateddogsRule**: Thank you very much, I was kinda feeling down when I saw how many people hated the story. Your comment really brightened my day! :D

To **Ketsueki No Kuki**: Thank you for being honest, we tried to make this chapter more serious, we hope you like it. :)

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto (that should go without saying. I mean look at her! Cough cough sorry..) Ok, now on with the story!

())()(0()(()()()())()()()()()))))()()()(()(())()()()()()

Hidan coughed, "so…" Before him was Pein, Konan, the fucking pink-haired bitch (the one that stole his heart) and her brother, Zetsu all of which were covered in some sort of green slime. "What the fuck happened?"

Sakura rubbed the back of her neck as she grinned sheepishly, "to quote Ghost Busters, he slimmed us."

Abruptly she was poked hardly on the back of her head.

"Idiot," Zetsu murmured.

"So... are you going to fucking tell me what the shit fucking happened or I'm going to fucking have to beat your damn shitty-ass?" Hidan questioned politely (….it was polite for him anyway).

Kakuzu bashed his head with his fist. "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Hidan glared at his roommate whilst nursing his wounded head. "When the fuck did you damn get here anyway, shit-headed asshole?"

Kakuzu returned the silver-hair Jashinist's glare with a chilling scary face. "I have the same lunch as you, moron!" With that, he punched Hidan in the face.

"Why you fucking son of a damn bitched asshole!" Hidan flung himself at his partner, trying to tear of his head.

Kakuzu snorted and used his black threads to tie him up.

"Let the fuck go, damn bastard!"

"…Should we help him?" Zetsu asked though no one heard him (Sakura was too busy filling herself with food while Pein, Konan, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Madara and Tenten were betting on whether she'd puke or not and Tobi was trying to make his broccoli disappear).

_Why am I always surrounded by idiots?_

The Haruno looked around, noticing something wrong. He did a recap; the weird, silent, long-haired emo kid was missing (Ichigo right?).

Zetsu poked Sakura's forehead.

"Wha thu foo? Wam uting ure, yo fud cocanot!" Sakura fumed angrily, her gibberish translating to, "what the fuck? I'm eating here, you fudge coconut!"

Zetsu sighed, "what did I tell you about calling people fudge coconuts?"

His sister grumbled something under her breath. "What do you want anyway?" she asked, tilting her head to the side that made all of the teens at the table aw at how cute she was.

Her brother shrugged, "the little emo kid."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "what little emo kid?"

"The one with the long black hair…"

There was silence for a moment then, "oh, you mean Itachi! He's on his "date"."

Zetsu paused, "oh shit…"

"What?"

"I just remembered, I told him I was going to be there with him for mental support."

Sakura rounded her fist and bumped the Haruno on the head. "Then go!"

Zetsu rolled his eyes, "yes, ma'am." He sunk into the floor easily. Before he was all the way down, Sakura threw a camera at his head.

"You better take a lot of pictures!"

-(line of awesomeness)-

Karin rubbed the inner side of Itachi's thigh. "I know…" the red-head licked her lips, "I'm in the mood for more than food." Her voice sounded like some sort of a cow.

The Uchiha gulped. He really, REALLY wanted to kill himself.

_I guess it does not help that I'm suicidal…_

"Ahh… Karin," said girl looked at him whilst twirling her hair, "I think we should just eat for now."

Abruptly, he was pushed back. He fell on his back with an oof. Karin sprawled his hips.

"Quit the act, Itachi-kun, I know you want this as much as I want you," she purred in his ear before licking it.

Itachi shivered in disgust and politely shoved the horny teen off of him. "Please stop before I do something I will regret."

Karin pouted. "Come on, Itachi-kun, you don't have to play hard to get!" she whined, tugging on his pants.

"No! What don't you get about that? I have been trying to be nice to you but I cannot take it anymore!" Itachi yelled, his eyes turning crimson from the Sharingan.

"What are you talking about?" Karin asked but the Uchiha was not listening.

"I do NOT like you, in a sexual way or even in a person way. To be blunt, you sicken me; you're just a weak tramp whore who only cares about yourself and getting laid, you don't even have any real friends. I pity you for not realizing that sooner. And another thing, the only reason I went on a date with you was because Konan dared me. If it was up to me, I would never even have gone down your hall. I am sorry if I offended you but that's the truth."

He stomped out of the Dining Hall, small craters appearing where his feet were. He did not notice the small streams of crystal tears running down Karin's face.

_I am not weak, I will become stronger, Itachi-kun, I promise you that_.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Zetsu rouse into the Dining Hall only to find that no one was there.

_Strange… I could have sworn they would be here_.

He shrugged as he descended into the ground.

_O' well, I guess I'll just go back…_

The thought of how his sister would react when he'd tell her that he couldn't find the duo floating into his mind. He shuddered at the idea.

_Perhaps not…_

-(line of awesomeness)-

"So, let me get this straight, you," Kakashi pointed to the purple dinosaur, "are actually not a dinosaur but a powerful ninja who was cursed by a dude named Yin and someone called Yang four hundred years ago. And you," he pointed to a guy who was cloaked, "are his servant Orochimaru."

The two people (ish) nodded.

"Hai. We have traveled for miles to get here. This Academy is the key," the dinosaur murmured, his voice deeper than when he first introduced himself.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "the key to what exactly?"

The ancient warrior shrugged, "you know, the usual, immortally, freedom from the curse, world domination, revenge; the normal bad guy stuff."

Kakashi nodded, stroking his chin in consideration. "So… does that mean you are a bad guy?"

The "not bad guy" laughed, waving his deep purple hand in a dismissal way. "Of course not, why would I be a bad guy?" he cackled light-heartedly.

Hatake rolled his shoulders and gazed around. He was sitting in some sort of dungeon type place with a table in between him and the dinosaur, Orochimaru standing next to a pillar, looking very surreptitious whilst Mafia type music played in the background.

"No reason."

Dino-man (as Kakashi calls him) nodded, pleased with his answer. "So, are you going to help us?"

The silver-haired teacher raised his shoulders a little, "I don't know… what's in it for me?"

"Well, Hatake, that depends on what you want."

_There is a reason for everything; making a deal with the devil is one of them_.

()()()()()()()())(()()()()()()()(((((())(((((()(((((((((())()()()

Me: Did I make Itachi a little too mean and OOC?

Eddie: So, the villains so far are going to be the dino-man, Orochimaru. We might add more later if you guys want.

Disco people of disco awesomeness, please with the power of the funk, review!

;o


	16. The Lady with the Long Violet Hair

Me: Yo! Sorry for the wait but FanFiction wouldn't let me update. I finally figured it at by go to Yahoo! Answers and following links! :)

Eddie: She called me as soon as she figured it at and I ran over. I'm so happy!

Me: :) I don't own Naruto or the awesome people who figured out the problem!

()()()(((()()()()()()()()(())()())()()()())()()()(()()()(()()()()()()())

Long violet hair that was the first thing that captured Zetsu's attention, long beautiful violet hair that belonged to the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

The girl with the long violet hair had equally amazing pearl-like eyes. Her skin was that of the color of milk, pale yet it looked extremely smooth.

Her lips were slightly pouted in shape though the Haruno could not tell if that was because of the concentration she was giving to the book she read or if it was natural.

She wore somewhat baggy West Wing clothes, covering up her big breast (not to be mean or anything but those jugs were BIG) and her left arm was crossed under them.

_Man, is she a beauty or what?_

Zetsu had to shake his head to get the dirty thoughts out of his head.

_Bad, Zetsu, bad!_

"Hello?"

He glanced up from the corner he was sitting in. There right in front of him was the angel herself.

The Haruno rubbed the back of his neck (damn Sakura and her evil ways!).

**Smile, girls are put-off if you don't!**

His other voice spoke to him.

Zetsu inwardly nodded, letting a full-blown grin escape his lips.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Hinata flinched slightly at Zetsu, his teeth were like that shark-guy's, (Sharkboy and Lavagirl, awesome movie… just saying) incredibly sharp.

_It makes him look like a psycho… _

She could not help but wonder for a split second if they were like that because he was a cannibal or because he thought it looked cool (like the shark-guy…. Okay, this is driving her crazy, what was his name again?).

The Hyuuga glanced at the boy's complexion, the right half of his body was an iron-looking ebony color whilst his left was a pale white.

_Ano…. Why is he still grinning?_

Hinata twirled her fingers together in anxious.

_Maybe he thinks I'm weird._

She could not help but frown at the thought of the teenager thinking she was weird. She shook her head at the theory; it was highly unlikely for someone to have an opinion on someone that just said hello to them... hopefully.

_Perhaps he wants me to leave?_

Hinata nodded her head.

_Yes, that is it. I mean why would he want me to stay?_

She lowered her head in a hidden shame, turning to leave.

Faster than Hinata could see, the South Wing grabbed her hand.

"Hello."

His voice startled her. Hinata thought (because of his grin) he would have a higher voice than what he did. It was smooth, deep and if not somewhat cold.

_He's fast AND has a deep voice… I wonder how big his…_

The teen's cheeks redden as impure thoughts entering her mind.

Hinata and the strange boy were quiet until the Hyuga spoke. "Ano… I-I haven't-t seen you-u…" she cleared her throat (oh god, why did she have to stutter? And in front of the new guy too?), "I haven't seen you around, are you new?" The words rushed out of her mouth hurriedly.

She blushed again but this time because the boy's intense gold eyes were staring at her.

The boy paused for a second before giving her a half smirk. "Yes, my sister and I got here just yesterday."

Hinata nodded, her gaze slowly moving to the giant pale hand around her wrist.

The olive-haired boy followed her stare and with a quick apology, let go.

They both went silent again.

"What's your name?" the South Wing suddenly asked, his head tilting to the side reminding Hinata of a snake.

_It does not help that he has yellow eyes either…._

"H-Hyuga Hinata…"

The boy dipped his head, "I'm Haruno Zetsu." He let out a small (if not unnoticeable) smile.

He patted the spot next to him.

Hinata gave him a confused look.

"It must be uncomfortable standing," Zetsu murmured with roll of his shoulders.

Hinata smiled, blooding rushing to her cheeks, "thanks."

-(line of awesomeness)-

Sakura poked her head out from behind a bookcase with a mute chuckle before sticking it back in.

**Who knew that Zetsu could be in love?**

Sakura inwardly raised her hand at her Inner's question.

_Ooo pick me pick me! _

Inner sighed.

**Yes?**

Sakura did a happy dance.

_You owe me five bucks now… take that, bitch!_

Twitch.

Smirk.

Twitch, twitch.

Sigh.

Someone nudged her shoulder, making her stop her happy dance.

"Yes?" she asked innocently (like she was not doing a strange dance a moment ago).

Hidan raised an eyebrow at this but ignored it. "Why are we fucking hiding behind a damn bookshelf again?"

Sakura shrugged, a smirk gracing her lips. "If we don't hide behind this bookcase than Zetsu and the pixie-lady will see us."

Her companion raised his eyebrow again, "what fucking pixie-lady?"

Sakura sighed before shoving Hidan's head through the empty part of one of the bookshelves.

"Do you see her now?"

Hidan nodded, a slight blush dusted his cheeks from the assault. He removed his head from the shelf and turned around. The South Wing jumped back a little at seeing how close Sakura's face was.

Being the awesome/epic/skilled chunin he was, he tripped, falling backwards at an awkward pace.

A hand swiftly stopped him from falling into the bookcase by grabbing his collar. Unfortunately (or not hehe…), Sakura pulled a little too hard on his collar and the two teenagers' lips smacked into each other.

They stood there for a second in shock before their mouth slowly started move until they were full-blown making-out.

This was the happiest day of Hidan's life.

-(line of awesomeness)-

How could they do that to _him_? _He_ was the one that was supposed to get the girl! _He_ was the one she talked to first. _He_ was the first one she met! It was suppose to be _him_ in Hidan's place not the other way around.

_That fucking bastard! _

Madara punched a wall, breaking through it without missing a beat. He clutched the pieces of dry board in his hand before throwing them across the hall. He stomped down the hallway, leaving crushed marble in his wake.

Raging chakra surrounded him as a deadly aura consumed him. The lights in the corridor burst into flames, leaving the way in front of the Uchiha black.

Madara gave a bone-chilling laugh as he trudged into the abyss.

_That bastard is going to pay!_

(()()()()())()()()()()()(()()())()()()()()()()())()()()()()()())()))()

Me: :) I'm really happy!

Yeah, if any one got questions or ideas or you just want to, please review or PM me!

:D


	17. Issues

Me: Hey peeps! –gives peace sign-

Eddie: Lookie there, we're updating earlier than usual.

Me: Why you ask? Well, during the whole I-can't-update thing, we were writing chapters! :D

Eddie: Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or peeps®

()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()(()()(()()()()()()(()(()()()()()(()(())(())(()))(()

Kisame quietly opened his dorm's door. The door gave a soft creek, alerting the person inside the room of the fish-guy's (as Hinata called him) presence.

The Hoshigaki stepped in, delicately closing the door behind him. "Itachi," he mumbled. He gazed at the dark dorm before turning on the lights. "You shouldn't be sitting alone in the dark; someone might think you were dead."

Kisame's best friend glanced up at him from his fatal position in the corner. Itachi's onyx eyes seemed hollow and empty. "That is what I want." His voice was no more than a whisper.

Kisame sighed whilst running a hand through his spiked hair. "You don't mean that."

The boy in front of him glared at the wall. "Yes, I do." He slammed his fist into the floor roughly. The South Wing stared at his roommate miserably. "I did what I never wanted to do."

"What's that?" he asked, choosing to sit on the chair next to Itachi.

"I lost my temper."

Kisame let out a dry half chuckle. "Come on, it's not that bad. People lose their tempers all the time, it comes with being human."

"Not like me." Itachi turned his head so Kisame could see nothing but the shadows of his face. "I yelled, I screamed, I did _everything_ I shouldn't have."

Kisame gave him a one-armed hug. "It ain't that bad."

Itachi looked up at him. "It is when the person you lose your temper to is in love with you."

Kisame stroked his chin.

_So this is what is about…_

"You care too much about others," he bluntly stated with a shrug.

"_What_?"

The word came out as a hiss, indicating that Itachi was indeed pissed.

"How do I care too much about others? Is it not common amongst humans to have a care about others? If anything it's fucking you who cares too little about people! I don't need this shit!" he roared, his shoulder heaving.

Kisame gave him a toothy grin, "you better now?" He placed his hands behind his head casually, not at all offended by the insult.

Itachi shrugged. "A little bit."

"You know we really need to go to class now, we're ten minutes late."

"Shit."

-(line of awesomeness)-

"In going from room to room in the dark, I reached out blindly to save my face, But neglected, however lightly, to lace my fingers and close my arms in an arc," Zetsu told, his head lying against the wall. He stared at the blank ceiling above him with interest.

Hinata giggled beside him.

The olive-haired boy peeked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

Hinata waved her hand in dismissal. "It's nothing. You just don't seem like the type of guy to be quoting Robert Frost."

"And what kind of guy does?" the Haruno questioned amusedly.

Hinata rolled her shoulders. "I always thought of the guy who quotes Robert Frost to have a life filled of grief and suffering (like Robert Frost) and have a classy sense about him."

"Well, miss Hinata, like my aunt used to say, looks are always deceiving." Zetsu let a smirk befall on his multi-colored lips at the West Wing's face.

Hinata pouted at his smirk. "I know that but…. I don't know…" she sat in silence for ten minutes (only the sound of the teens making-out behind one of the bookcases was heard) before she finally had the courage to speak. "You know that's not the entire poem."

Zetsu nodded. "Of course."

The both of them in unison said the words.

"A slim door got in past my guard, and hit me a blow in the head so hard I had my native simile jarred.  
So people and things don't pair any more with what they used to pair with before."

Hinata sighed. "It's such a dark sweet poem."

Her companion made a noise of agreement.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Kurenai opened the gothic door to the dungeon, not noticing that the door was poorly put back together.

She held the tray of food in her hand with ease as she walked down the hallway and into the dungeon part of the dungeon.

"All right, maggots! Time to eat!" the woman yelled into the darkness. She switched on the lights and started pulling the bindings that held up the students off.

_Oh I just love the sound of them hitting the floor._

An abusive grin hung on her face as the things in the chains smashed to the ground. Though the sound was not as loud as she thought it would be.

"That's strange."

She mused over the fact.

_Maybe they're lighter than I thought?_

No, that was not it. She remembered how heavy they were getting up there. Realization slowly started building on her face.

_THOSE FUCKING BASTARDS!_

With all her might, Kurenai ran up the stairs, through the door, passed the hallway, and out the giant door until was she able to teleported to the Headmaster's office.

_Just wait until the Headmaster hears this!_

(line of awesomeness)-

"I have a tingling feeling that something bad is going to happen," Zetsu murmured, staring at the wall next to him (which was where the Headmaster's office was).

"What was that?" Hinata asked.

"Nothing."

-(line of awesomeness)-

"I don't care," Headmaster Lee explained with shrug.

Tsunade stood next to him wide-eyed. "How could you not care?" she bellowed, her face turning an unpleasant shade of red.

Lee put his fingers in his ears at the blonde's screaming. "Because I don't care about it," he declared somewhat too noisily.

"But it's Sake! How could you say no to Sake?"

The brown-haired middle-aged man rolled his shoulders. "Unlike you, I'm not addicted to Sake," he told the Sanin uncaringly.

Tsunade sniffled. "B-but-" Headmaster Lee placed a finger on top of her mouth.

"No, I will not dress up like a bunny so you can get a year supply of Sake." Seeing the look on Tsunade's face, he continued. "And that's final."

Tsunade lowered her head in defeat and left the Headmaster to be by himself.

"If you change your mind, the bunny suit is right here." She placed the costume right beside Headmaster Lee as she left.

Alfredo sighed, she was one crazy woman.

()()()())(()(())(()()()(()(()()()()()()())()()()()()()()()()()(()()(())(()))()

Me: I know it's short but we cough Eddie cough decided to end it here!

Eddie: -glares- you guys can tell she's shiting me right?

*Silence*

Eddie: -.-

DO YOU LIKE TO REVIEW?

THEN TRY THE NEW AND IMPROVED REVIEW BUTTON!  
_Only fourteen reviews per a person per a chapter. Monkeys and paper walruses are prohibited to review because they are not legible. See stores for details._


	18. Asthma, Kidnapping, Mr Penguin

Me: Wow… it's already April…

Eddie: When did we start this story again? December?

Me: -Nods with a sob- I feel soo old! But I guess we're lucky we have such wonderful readers –hugs every reader- I don't say this much but I love you guys!

Eddie: You don't say I love you much? What kind of world do you live in?

Me: -Jazz hands- THE WORLD OF FANFICTION, BABY!

Eddie: -Eye roll- Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or… -does jazz hand mockingly- THE WORLD OF FANFICTION.

()())(()()()()()()()(()()()()()()(()()((()(()()()()()()()()())())(()))()()()()()()

"I'm unclear on what you're saying," Dino-man told, his head tilting to the side (trying to figure out what was going on).

Kakashi sighed. "I don't like repeating myself but… of course." He coughed, "not." He then coughed again.

Dino-man scratched his head. "You see, this is where you lost me, you said of course then you coughed, said something I couldn't catch then coughed again. Please make this clearer, is that a yes or a no?"

"That's a yes." The Hatake coughed, "like I'd ever team up with someone like you." He coughed again.

"There you go again!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"You say yes then you cough, say something then cough again! This is confusing me!"

"Well, I have asthma and being in this room triggers it," Kakashi lied smoothly.

"You're in luck, Kakasuey, Orochimaru just so happens to have a subordinate that has asthma." The Dino-man smiled at Kakashi.

The Hatake glared. "It's Kakashi."

"Whatever…"

Orochimaru nodded joyfully (ignoring the part about the wrong name thing), "yeah, he's right. Kabuto-kun has had a bad case of asthma since he was a teeny little baby. Sometimes, I'd come in his room late at night and find him on the floor trying to breath. That is why I always carry this around with me." The snake-pedo held up albuterol inhaler.

Orochimaru threw the inhaler at him.

Kakashi caught the inhaler with ease. "Thank you?"

Orochimaru bobbed his head merrily. "You're welcome."

Kakashi gazed at the inhaler wearily.

_How am I going to get out of this one?_

-(line of awesomeness)-

"Oh nose! I'm going to die!"

Headmaster Lee moved around an origami penguin childishly. He giggled (_giggled_), "It is okay, Mr. Penguin, no one's going to hurt you."

He shifted his hand so that the penguin's head was by his ear. The Headmaster nodded his head as though the piece of paper was talking to him.

"What? No way… but that's not possible! I know… Yes, I do need to control my temper."

The origami penguin suddenly fell onto his desk as a giant gust of wind filled the office.

"Nooo! Mr. Penguin!" Mr. Lee sobbed dramatically.

"Alfredo Daichi Lee!"

The Headmaster looked up from his grieving upon hearing his name. "Yes?"

Kurenai was standing in front of him. Chakra of the color rubies surrounded her. "Those fucking students escaped from the detention dungeon!"

"And?"

Kurenai hammered her fist into the Headmaster's desk as he said that.

"And? And they are fucking lose somewhere in the academy and you say and?" the dark-haired woman growled, not noticing that Headmaster Lee was more focused on the little paper penguin in his hands than her.

Lee looked up when he noticed the teacher staring at him with a tic on her forehead. "I'm sorry… what did you say?"

_That was it!_

Kurenai threw her arm back, pouring an enormous amount of chakra into it and forcefully brought it to where Alfredo's face was. The Headmaster dodged the attack without even glancing at her.

"Kurenai, I may not look like it but I'm still your superior. You may not raise your hand against me or my students!" Headmaster's chest rumbled as he barked at the woman. Headmaster Lee so unlike the Headmaster Lee she knew.

Something in Kurenai's eyes changed. They were no longer covered in the misty haze of rage but filled with the realization that she had in fact tried to hurt the person she thought of as a father.

"I-I'm so sorry…. I think I'll leave now…" Her voice was weak and fragile.

Lee's gray eyes soften. "You do that, Kurenai." He let a somewhat small grin pull on his lips.

Kurenai nodded, leaving with a quick wave goodbye. She headed out the double doors and into the empty hallway.

As she closed the door the aging Headmaster could not help but think something was off about her.

Unbeknown to the fifty-six year old, a miniature black snake watched from a far with glowing sun-like orbs. The snake hissed before it slithered into a hole into the ceiling.

-(line of awesomeness)-

Kurenai sighed as warm water splashed against her face. She felt so tired lately.

_Maybe I'm catching a cold?_

She deemed uncaringly.

The woman glanced at the purple towel next to the sink previously, picking it up. She patted her damp face with the towel, feeling the warmth of dryness fill her.

The dark-haired woman's ears twitched when she heard the door to her room open. She smiled, Asuma was early.

Kurenai hurriedly threw the door open and rushed out (not caring that she was in her nightclothes).

To her surprise, the room was pitch-black. No one seemed to be in there besides her.

"Hello?" the floor creaked, "is anyone there? Asuma? Headmaster Lee?"

Abruptly a hand shot out from the darkness, pulling her towards the window (that Kurenai now realized was opened).

She tried to scream but the person's cold hand was placed over her mouth.

"It is okay, Kurenai-chan," the person hissed into her ear. "There's nothing to fear. Please don't scream."

Kurenai found herself frozen by the voice.

_Oh hell no._

-(line of awesomeness)-

Zetsu waved his hand coolly. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hinata," he murmured turning towards the door.

Hinata grabbed his hand. The Haruno twisted his head to see her.

_She looks lost…_

Suddenly, the Hyuga smiled. "Goodbye!" She planted a kiss on his cheek before she headed to her dorm.

Zetsu stood there, unmoving before his lips slowly turned into a smirk. Oh he was going to make sure he was there tomorrow even if it killed him.

-(line of awesomeness)-

"_The_ Hyuga Hinata? No! You can't hang out with her! She's a West Wing!" Naruto ranted, flailing his arms in random directions.

Zetsu ignored the blonde, deciding that the ceiling was far more interesting. He placed his hand behind his head whilst he smirked, thinking of one Hyuga.

The door to their dorm opened quietly and Gaara, upon seeing Naruto, went back out, mumbling that he was going to sleep over at a friend's.

Naruto abruptly put his forehead on top of Zetsu's. A crazed look danced in his eyes.

"I won't allow it, you hear me! I'll tie you up, cut off your legs! Anything! I'll do anything if you won't go tomorrow!" the Uzumaki bellowed, shaking his roommate.

"Anything?"

Naruto nodded. "Anything!"

Zetsu grunted. "Well, first off, you can start by getting off of me and then maybe I'll consider it." The Haruno pushed the blonde off of him vigorously when he did not move.

Naruto pouted. "Oi! That's not nice!"

Zetsu shrugged with a smirk, "I never said I was nice." He then turned off the lights with one swift movement of his wrist.

"HEY!"

()())()())())()()()(()(()(()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()())())()()

Me: SOO? How do you like it? We got some ZetsuxHinata going on and a kidnapping as well as a Mr. Penguin!

Eddie: Don't forget Kakashi's "asthma problems" :) MWUHHAA!

Me: …okay…

Eddie: -Ignores Yoi no Chi- I am really proud of this chapter. Chi finally used some of my ideas. I got to say, I think this is turning out to be a great month (besides getting rotten canned cheese dumped on my head…).

;)

I believe there is a cookie in order…


	19. Don't Call Me Shirley

Me: Heeelllooo people of Metro City! This is Megamind speaking!

Eddie: Hell no!

Me: What?

Eddie: Do not ruin Megamind's awesomeness by impersonating him! –looks at readers- please forgive her, she's not right in the head.

Me: -Eye twitching- I feel offended… -sobs- why can't I ever be awesome enough to be Megamind?

Eddie:…. Can you believe she's in High School? –Sigh- Yoi no Chi does not own Naruto or Megamind or Airplane.

()()()()()()())()()()(()()(())(()()()(()()()()(()()()()()()(())(())()()()()(()())()()()()))()

Madara glanced up, his sweat-covered face glimmering under the moon's pale beams. He glared at the scenery before him. The trees and ground were destroyed; all that was left was rooted up and damaged.

"That fucking bastard."

How could he? How could he do that to him? What was he thinking, taking away his love? What the fuck was he thinking?

Madara glared, his body still steaming from what he saw earlier. He punched the ground irritably. A small crater formed beneath his fist.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little Uchiha that's lost its way?"

Madara turned quickly, his hands already finishing a jutsu. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he shouted, fire roaring out of his mouth.

The giant fire ball smashed into everything in its path, trying to hit the offender. The person dodged, enraging Madara.

The person's head was thrown back as a thundering laugh escaped from its lips making the area around it shudder. "Tsk, tsk, my little Uchiha. You are going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me."

Madara growled. "Don't underestimate me." His Sharingan started spinning rapidly.

His opponent's eyes widened as everything around it was being sucked into Madara's Sharingan. After getting over a slight shock, the person cackled (much to Madara's surprise). Abruptly, the person slammed its hands to the ground.

"Fire Style: Raging Lava Waves," the person mumbled. Around the person, the ground trembled and as fast as light, lava poured out of cracks in the earth, heading dangerously at Madara with the intent to kill.

Madara smirked, not at all frightened. "Do you really think you can fight me with fire? The Uchiha clan was born from fire!"

The enemy before him grinned.

_The Uchiha proud was such a foolish thing_

-(line of awesomeness)-

Sakura shared a worried look with Hidan as Headmaster Lee's voice rung throughout the Dining Hall.

It has been three days since they last saw Madara, Kurenai and Kakashi and the Headmaster has decided to dubbed them missing. Everyone in the Academy was searching for them but so far there was no luck. On a happier note, Zetsu's and Hinata's relationship was blooming and Zetsu seemed to be little (preppy/youthful/gay) nicer…

Sakura was a little jealous that the pretty angel lady was stealing her brother away from her and turning him into a homo.

"_Until Uchiha-san, Hatake-san and Yuhi-san are found, every student under ANBU shall be with either another student or a teacher at all times. You are not allowed out of your dorms from 12:00pm to 6:00am. And most importantly_," everyone in the Dining Hall leaned in, "_if you find_…" some of the Genin-level students fainted from the intenseness, "_a small origami penguin by the name of Mr. Penguin, please return him to my office._"

Sakura looked at Konan as she fell off her chair, a huge tic forming on her forehead.

"_Oh and also, have a happy weekend! I'll see you on Monday_!" There was a click and the sound of someone getting hit. "_OW! What was that for, Tsunade_?"

Tsunade's annoyed voice filled the speakers. "_Oh I don't know maybe you and your idiotic obsession with that stupid piece of paper!"_

There was another sound of Lee getting hit and Konan (who just got back on her chair) fell again upon hearing these words. "_Mr. Penguin is not and I repeat, is not a piece of paper! He is made out of the finest cotton in Konoha and he is more awesome than you are_!"

"_SHH! Look_!" Tsunade hissed, most likely pointing to the intercom.

"_Oh nose! It's still on… What should we do?"_

There was the sound of fabric rolling (no doubt Tsunade was shrugging). "_I don't know. This has never happened to me before. Maybe if we stand perfectly still they won't hear us…"_

Sakura slapped her head at how moronic her plan was. She was surprised when Headmaster Lee agreed.

"_Yes, that sounds like a good plan. The students won't know it's coming_."

The Haruno glanced at Ibiki. The muscle man was shaking his head, mumbling something along the lines of, "fucking idiots, why is God torturing me?"

He abruptly got up, saying something to the other teachers and left.

A few seconds later, they could hear the door opening in the Headmaster's office. Ibiki voice roared through the intercom.

"_You fucking idiots! Just turn it off_!"

"_But why would we turn it off? We already have a plan_," Mr. Lee whined.

"_Just turn it off you motherfu-"_

There was a click and the buzzing of static was all that the people in the Dining Hall could hear before the intercom turned off completely.

There was a long silence, no one dared to speak.

"Well that was fucking strange," Hidan mused, his voice reaching the ears of the other students. And one by one, the Hall return to its normal warmth.

Konan suddenly turned to Sakura, a mischievous grin dandling on her lips. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Konan shrugged. "I don't know, I was thinking if you weren't doing anything if you would like to spend the weekend at my place."

"But I thought that we stayed at the Academy on the weekends…"

Konan giggled along with Tenten and Kisame (….just imagine him giggling…) whilst Hidan was trying (but failing) to control the little escapes of laughter in his throat.

The blue-haired girl patted her friends shoulder. "That's only for people who don't have parents and/or houses, sweetheart. And seeing as none of our little group has the first, we all own one giant house a couple of miles from here."

Sakura stroked her chin in consideration. "I'll go but only if Zetsu and the little pretty angel lady get to go too."

Hinata (who was across from her) blushed at the nickname she was giving.

Konan sighed.

_Why does Sakura always have to ruin my fun?_

She finally nodded. "Fine but you have to share a bed with me."

The rosette coughed on the sushi she was eaten, choking out, "surely you can't be serious!"

"I am serious… and don't call me Shirley."

Seeing Konan's face, Sakura knew she had no choice.

_This is going to be one hell of a weekend…_

())()())())()())()()()())()())()())()()()(()()()()()()()()())(()))()()()()

Me: So we finally updated… :)

Eddie: O.o three people are missing and Konan is making Sakura share a bed with her! Dun Dun Dun! …Can anyone tell that that was my idea?

Me: On a side note, we would like to celebrate the life of Leslie Nielsen. I know that he died in November but as we were writing this we were watching Airplane (awesome movie you should watch it!) and we just had to put probably the most famous line Leslie Nielsen ever said.

Eddie: We love ya, old man!

Dr. Rumack (Leslie Nielsen): I won't deceive you, Mr. Striker. We're running out of time.

Ted Striker: Surely there must be something you can do.

Dr. Rumack: I'm doing everything I can...and stop calling me Shirley!

:)

Review!

…Do it…


	20. Just Potatoes

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMMMMMM SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRR RYYYYYYYY! I didn't mean for things to go so far without being updated! Thank you, all you wonderful reviewers! A special thanks to Missblackrose123 for (in a weird way) reminding me that people still care about this story and all its typos and nonsense. Again, I'm so sorry! –bows deeply—Please forgive me!

Enjoy the show!

I don't own Naruto

()())()(()()()()()()()()()()((())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kurenai panted, gazing around the abandon dungeon (or so she thought). The door to the cell squeaked open.

"So you are finally awake."

Kurenai squinted into the darkness. "Show yourself, you coward!"

She heard the figure step back, gasping. "Coward?! I once fought against The Giant Muskrat of Suna!" it proudly declared. Kurenai could practically fill the pride radiating off him and frowned in disgust.

The teacher raised a slim eyebrow. "What's so brave about that? I could tell you millions of people who fought The Giant Muskrat of Suna! What makes you different?!"

The being smirked whilst moved out of the shadows. "I lived."

Kurenai blinked. "After you got your leg cut off...?"

The figure shook its head. It sighed. "No."

"After you got your arm cut off?"

"No."

"After you got your limbs cut off?"

"No! I didn't get any limbs cut off!"

Kurenai went silent… "Not even a pinkie?" she inquired.

"No!"

Kurenai stared at the figure. "Well then why don't you have any of these?"

-(Line of Awesomeness)-

"We gave you a day, Kakashi. Have you decided?" Dino-man asked. His eyes held sags seeing as that little idiot Kakashi stayed up all night talking to some weird paper penguin he found in his pocket.

Kakashi lifted his index finger. He turned to the origami animal. "What should I do, Randall?"

For the past two days, the Hatake has not been himself. He started sparking up conversations with random inanimate objects. On the rare occasion when he did speak to animate things it would be a mouse or a passing cockroach. His hair had long since frizzed because someone who he would not name would not let him get his beauty products. So now he looks like a messed up Albert Einstein or, as Dino-man says, the KFC dude.

Kakashi's only friend was Randall, the paper penguin and sometimes even Randall would ignore him. Just like right now. The piece of paper turned away from him. "Where are you going, Randall?" Randall did not answer and kept moving away from him as far as Kakashi's arm would reach.

"Randall…"

Kakashi gazed at the origami's back gloomily.

"Enough of this, Kakasuey!-"

Kakashi glared. "Kakashi."

"Right, Kakashi, I have waited long enough. Answer the fucking question!" There was a pause while Dino-man held up two pieces of paper. "Chinese or Mexican?"

Kakashi stared intensely at the two take-out menus. "Meehhh," Dino-man leaned in, "xxxi…"

-(Line of Awesomeness)-

Hidan loaded up the cart with luggage. The powerful sun glared down heatedly upon Konoha. "I can't fucking wait until we get inside the damn house," he mumbled to himself, pulling out a handkerchief to remove the sweat off his brow.

Kisame nodded. "I know what you mean; I can just imagine the last time cool air rested itself on this gorgeous face." His giant hand slid down his face dramatically.

Konan came out of nowhere and bumped him on the head. "Moron!"

She then left to go torture some other poor soul.

Kisame pouted. His gloppy eyes were on the verge of tears. "She doesn't love me anymore!" Like a two-year-old, he tackled/hugged/almost killed Tenten as the shark-man held onto her for dear life. "Make the pain go away, Tenten!"

Tenten groaned, glancing around. Her eyes locked with Sakura's. "Help," the Wing mouthed. Sakura shook her head, grinned and gave her the thumbs up.

Tenten was not one for plans and that was probably why her escape plan was not working. Bystanders looked at her coldly as she crawled and grabbed onto people's legs and let them drag her away. The farthest she has gotten so far was three feet and that was with a petite man lady.

-(Line of Awesomeness)-

Itachi arrived at the wagon. He gazed uninterestedly at his friends. Hidan was leaning against the carriage like he was going to throw up. Kisame was hugging the life out of Tenten who in turn was, for some reason unknown to him, holding onto a sailor looking guy's leg. And, of course, Sakura was just standing around like a badass.

Itachi sighed.

_He really needed to get new friends._

With one swift swoop, the Uchiha pulled Kisame off Tenten and hopped into the carriage all without saying a word.

_Yeah, that's right, you better watch out, Sakura. 'Cause you got some compotation!_

Itachi jerked his head up coolly as two South Wing girls passed the wagon. He smirked when they giggled and waved.

_Yeah, he was a stud. _

-(Line of Awesomeness)-

Zetsu clutched Hinata's hand with his own. "Come on now, it's going to be alright." He gave her a reassuring look.

Hinata avoided his gaze. "I know but your friends don't like me. I see the way Konan glares at me whenever I'm near her."

Zetsu sighed. "That's just 'cause she wanted to do me. That's all." Little did Zetsu realize, what he said did not help. It only made it worse.

Hinata was silent for a long time, fidgeting her fingers in an odd statue-like way.

Zetsu placed his free hand on her head. "Are you alright?" he asked. He leaned in slightly. He needed to make sure her pupils were not different sizes. As the thought recurred that maybe she had a concussion.

Hinata turned beat-red. The rival Wing's nose was pressed up against hers. "Zetsu..." she squealed before promptly fainting.

Zetsu stared down at Hinata in confusion. He stood up and grabbed Hinata's bag before he threw Hinata on his shoulder. He smirked at Hinata's unconscious face.

_She was a keeper._

The Haruno walked down the corridors. His giant muscular legs leading him towards the departure dock.

Gold eyes gazed down at him from the rafters. A black tongue slid out and hissed.

-(Line of Awesomeness)-

"You must make sure the Haruno twins do not pass the gates. Only in the academy is my power greater than theirs."

The red-head nodded. "I will do everything you tell me, Master-sama."

A loud cackle bounded off the walls of the small room. "That is what I like to hear. Go, Karin, and make my words into actions."

Karin smirked. "As you wish." She disappeared in a scarlet haze.

"Soon the time will come when my brothers and even the reincarnations of Yin and Yang will bow before me."

The laughter produced was much eviler than before and insane.

_Was there really only one villain hiding in the shadows of Fire Moon Academy?_

-(Line of Awesomeness)-

"Out of my way!" yelled Pein. He ran swiftly through the halls. A large duffle bag bounced against him as he ran. How he could possibly be late he did not understand. The clock in the library had said it was a little after one but a passing student had told him differently.

Why couldn't he be on time at least once?

The book he checked out was clinched tightly beside his chest.

"Come on! You heard me! Move!" he bellowed. A poor East Wing was thrown on the floor when he did not move fast enough.

()())()(()()()()()()()()()()((())()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Okay, so as you might have noticed, in the beginning of the story I spoke by myself and Eddie was not there. The reason for that is not that he just so happened to be out of the country or too lazy but actually, Eddie committed suicide last July. We have received several unwelcoming reviews and the bullies at school were not the nicest people. It seems it was just too much for him. I wish he would have told me. We were two peas in a pod, ya know. The Russian Prick and the Black Terminator were our names for each other. When I first attend school, not speaking a word of English, Eddie was there to help me (in his own stubborn and slightly crazed way).

Eddie was not the nicest person to get along with (especially during water polo season) but the way the kids at school treated him, it was not a kind at all. They would make fun of him for reasons that did not even make sense.

Eddie loved this story, it was like his baby. At lot of the stuff in this story were his ideas from putting hind lick maneuver instead of Heimlich to the paper penguin Randal. Since he cannot help continue the story (the stupid bastard), I will try my best to finish it. I honestly have no idea where I'm going to go with the story. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I would love to hear from the people in the little glowing box. :)

Review please!

O.O


End file.
